Sawada Tsunayoshi
by TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest
Summary: Tsuna had a traumatic past due to her older brother. She turned into a lone wolf since then. She believed that no one will help her if she just wait or ask. Tsuna thought her trouble will end if she's alone. Too bad for her, things are just starting. FemTsuna! Pairing, R27
1. Prologue

**Hello~ everyone! My name is Hope. Please point out my mistakes and I'll fix it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I hope I do TAT**

**Edited: 04/05/13  
**

**Beta'ed by _saphire644!_ It was so crappy! But now, it's all neat! Thanks saphire-san ;D  
**

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm a female college student who dominated the first rank every year ever since middle school; since I only started in middle school. I live alone. My dad died in a murder case when I was 4 and my mom died of exhaustion when she worked too hard for me and my brother; I was 7 at the time. Since she died, my older brother also started to work hard for our living. I was so happy that I still had my brother. But, in the end, he was crushed by the pressure. He sold me to scientists as a guinea pig. I cried my eyes out that day. How could he? I thought he loved me; I was too naïve.

Every day felt like hell since then. They tried something on me; I didn't know what it was but my whole body stung with pain and I cried every time. The other kids that were also present quivered in fear. Some of them died after the first try. Maybe I can count myself as lucky in a way. After a month my tears ran out. I couldn't cry anymore after that. A week after my tears ran out, the thing that they tried on me, worked. An orange flame appeared on my forehead. My body felt like burning. I want to scream but my voice was too hoarse and it hurt to even speak. I also couldn't cry then. Suddenly, power flowed through me. I didn't know where it came from but I used it to beat all those scientists to bloody pulp then afterwards running away. I also released the other kids in the process. I decided that no one was going to help me. I swore that day, that I wouldn't ask for help from others anymore. I had to do things on my own.

I stole food to keep me alive. When I was 10, I worked part-time in different places every 3 hours. I managed money on my own. I used some to buy food while I saved the rest. I always slept in an abandoned alley. I didn't really mind it; after all I only slept for 3 hours at most, since I need to do my part-time jobs. After working for a while, my money was enough to buy a cheap apartment, daily needs and some new clothes. I bought it all. After that, I continued to save my money, because I knew how important it was.

When I had enough, I enrolled as a freshman in Namimori Middle. It was hard to pay for, but I also need to study. They accepted me because of my high scores, despite the fact that I didn't go to elementary school. I always got perfect scores and thanks to that I got scholarship; so, I didn't need to worry about the payment anymore. The teachers praised me, but the other students bullied me. Why? I only did what I should. Maybe that's just how the world is.

Now, I'm still like that. The number one student and bullied by other students. The a hole in my heart that kept growing. Just what could help me from this emptiness I felt? My solution is studying. I could pour all my feelings into it. But, that day…

When I checked the score board, I expected my name on the top, but a guy named Reborn was number one. I felt like my heart had stopped; in the past I just studied to stop that feeling but now?

I wasn't number one anymore. I lost. No way. I had nothing to hold onto anymore . . . I was useless without my intelligence. I was going to be thrown again! No! Please don't! It's enough!

I ran away to the library. I spent almost all day studying. But I needed to work. So I left for my part-time jobs. Also, in the library I felt that someone was watching me but I ignored it. The next day when I was on my way to library, a guy approached me.

"So you're that Tsuna, huh?" he said, he tipped his fedora down and shadowed his eyes.

My face remained expressionless. Who is this cocky guy? I ignored him and continued my way. I noticed him smirking but I ignored it. When I arrived at the library, I felt relaxed. I sat down and picked a book from the shelf. I read it almost eagerly.

My wallet suddenly fell. I blinked and picked it up. A picture fell down from it. I picked that up too. It was a picture of me, my older brother, my mom and my dad. I stared at it blankly. I stared at my older brother specifically. Sawada Ieyasu. He smiled brightly in the picture. I am-was a burden to him. I sighed. I put it back in the wallet and continued to read. Then, I went to my part-time jobs again and went home.

* * *

**Reborn's POV**

My code name is Reborn. I don't feel the need to tell my real name. I'm the greatest Hitman in the world. I work under the Vongola Nono as his most trusted Hitman. One day, he ordered me to tutor his heir in Japan. I obeyed and went to Japan. His name is Sawada Ieyasu. He's Sawada Iemitsu's, the head CEDEF, son, who had been killed by an enemy family.

When I arrived, the brat I found had broke. He smoked and gambled. He even had sex with anyone he found interesting, whether it was male or female. I scowled. This guy needs to be fixed. And fix him I did. He slowly got his morale and sanity back.

Once he got all his sanity back, he regretted all his doing. I heard the thing he regretted the most is something about his sister. I've heard about her. But I don't know much, since Nono hid her existence, maybe it's Iemitsu's request, he was a doting father after all. Oh, well. I'll just focus with work. So, I trained him, you can say it was torture, but it worked nonetheless. I also gave him a new Italian name, Giotto.

After my torture-er training, he grew a backbone. He inherited the Vongola once he graduated from high school. He had chosen his guardians beforehand. The storm, G, the rain, AsariUgetsu, the lightning, Lampo, the sun, Knuckle, the cloud, Alaude, and the mist, Daemon Spade.

It had been seven years since Giotto inherited the family. He became a perfect boss. One day, he called me to his office. When I arrived, he greeted me with his usual blinding angelic smile.

"What do you want?" I asked, quite rudely. His smile was still in place.

"Relax Reborn," he said. I scoffed.

"Just get to the point." I said, rolling my eyes. He chuckled.

"Okay," after the word left his mouth, his eyes becomes serious, "Reborn, I want you to go to this college and search for my sister" I raised an eyebrow. He, understanding the gesture smiled sheepishly.

"I just really want to meet and apologize to her. I really did something outrageous to her in the past. When I asked Alaude, he only told me that she's still alive and in college now. I was so happy and surprised to hear that" He said smiling, a hint of nostalgia in his tone. Then I asked.

"What the hell have you done that it's surprising for her to stay alive and attending college?" He flinched at my question. He clenched his fists, eyes shut tight.

"I . . . sold her to the Estraneo family." He admitted. My eyes widened by a millimeter. We kept silence for a few good minutes. Then I sighed.

"When I find her, you had better apologize," I said coolly and went out. He smiled, grateful.

"Thank you."

So, I went to Japan again. The university she attended was one of the top universities. I smirked. It looked like his sister was better than him. Then I enrolled there. I hacked the university's computer and searched for her information. I was surprised to know that she was actually a genius. There was no photo of her there but I searched for her. I wanted to meet her directly but I didn't know her appearance. Hence, I asked Giotto to send me her descriptions and if there was any, like her photo. I hummed when I read the description he sent me a few minutes later. It looked like Giotto inherited his father's doting nature. There written down was,

_She's so cute! Her button nose, innocent big doe eyes, pouty pink lips, petite body, long silky brown hair, white skin, short, and the flower background! Oh! She must be so cute now! She was not really that smart back then! She always ran to me and -... (it's too long that Reborn skipped it) here her picture when she was 6._

I sighed. He really is doting. I don't really understand about the flower background thing but the rest was enough. I analyzed her photo. She was cute, I admitted. The description matched her appearance in the picture. I put the picture in my pocket and sent back big bold words of **'Doting Idiota'.** I sighed, that should teach him a lesson. Then I went to the apartment I live in for my stay here, a 5 Star apartment if I may add.

It looked like I entered at the wrong time, since the next day, there were tests. I choose the law faculty, by the way. Since it has something to do with my work as a hitman, in a bad way, mind you. I shrugged. I just need to answer it anyway. I finished it easily and searched around for her. But for some reason I couldn't find her. She's supposed to be in her first year and in the same floor as me. But there's no girl that match with the description Giotto gave me there. Maybe the one he gave me is the beautified version? I shook my head. He needs to learn again.

Then I saw a crowd. Curiosity overtook me. I slipped in the crowd. When I saw what the crowd saw. I sighed in defeat; it was just the score board. I saw my name on the top and smirked, that was easy. And I read the second name, it was Sawada Tsunayoshi. My eyes widened by a millimeter. There! I asked the woman beside me that I just realized drooling at me. Well, that was to be expected. I asked her if she knows about Tsunayoshi. She nodded and said that she was the lone wolf. I raised my eyebrow. She had a title? I asked her again why she is called that. She answered that she is the genius who always did things on her own; she preferred to be alone in the library, and was a geek. She rolled her eyes when she talked about her. It looked like this Tsunayoshi had social problems, almost all she said were bad things about her. I thanked her while smiling a business smile. She fainted. I shrugged. She would wake on her own. Then I left. The crowd around me stared in disbelief at me but I shrugged it off.

I went to the library to search for her. There was only one person there, a girl. I couldn't see her face properly since she ducked her head down to read. I analyzed her. She had some similarities with the description Giotto sent and she was quite like him, except the hair. So, I concluded that she was Tsunayoshi. She stayed in the library for 2 hours then she headed to her part-time job. She switched jobs every three hours. She's the hard-working type huh? She only got home at 2 am. She really is the lone wolf. I smirked and went home myself. She was really interesting.

The next day, I approached her to have a better look at her face.

"So, you're that Tsuna, huh?" I analyzed her, her eyes are a bit narrowed and I didn't see any innocence in it. Well, that was to be expected. She stared blankly at me and left without uttering a single word. I smirked. She was strong. I could feel it. But it's still a hidden potential. I also left, smirking all the way.

The next day was the same, she went to the library. She read a book quietly. Then her wallet suddenly fell. I watched quietly as she picked it up and a picture fell down from it. It was her family picture. She stared blankly at it. Then she sighed. She put it back and continued reading her book. Why did she sigh? Well, she was an interesting one. I'd fool around with her for a while. Then I'd go back to Italy to report it to Giotto later.

* * *

** So~ what do you think? please review to point out my mistakes. It's also for the sake of a better story for you, you know?  
**


	2. Pacifier?

**Moshimoshi minna-san! First I want to thank you for reading this. Thank you for my beloved reviewer, faves and follows, also the silent readers out there! I'm sorry I changed the title since there's a story with the same title out there so~ I change it! I hope you don't mind and I also hope there's no story with the same title anymore -_- I'm out of idea.  
**

**Okay minna-san! This chapter is kinda crappy thanks to lovely assignments and exams *sarcasm implied* Sorry but please read I've tried very hard for this TAT. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR**

**Edited: 04/05/13**

**Beta'ed by _saphire644_! She tried her best with this chapter! ^^ Thank you saphire-san!**

* * *

The chilly air of December greeted Reborn as he walked to the university to see the brunette again. He usually used his sport car but he wanted to walk. So, walk he did. He walked silently as the girls that were passing by stopped to look or drool at him. But he ignored them; his first priority was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had deemed her interesting, which all the girls would fight for if needed. He walked to his class ignoring the fact that he's late. He entered the class casually and sat down. The lecturer smiled at him and greeted him politely. But Reborn didn't greet him back; he only asked what he wanted. The lecturer frowned at his rudeness, but answered nonetheless.

He said that the university had a program that the top two students were offered to skip years and that Reborn was offered to skip years. He thought for a while and accepted it. He skipped to the 4th year. Then the lecturer showed him the way. He talked gibberish (to Reborn that is) the whole time. When they arrived, Reborn sighed in relief.

The other lecturer smiled and asked him to go inside, and he did. He didn't bother to look around. Just then he saw a glimpse of brown. He turned his face to it. There he saw the brunette reading, ignoring him and the lecturer. Reborn smirked. _'So that's why I couldn't find her in the first floor. She skipped too. Anyway, it's going to be fun'_ he thought. He approached the guy beside her.

"Move." he said. The guy blinked and stared at him dully. Pissed, Reborn let out his killing intent, but not too much.

Tsuna jerked her head up when she felt the killing intent. She now knew about him. He was the guy that stole first place, Reborn. She had deemed him as her enemy but her intuition told her that he was not an enemy. She looked cautiously at Reborn. _'He can even summon that kind of dreadful killing intent. How is he not an enemy?' _She mused. Reborn smirked seeing her reaction. The (poor) guy shivered in fear, he stood up and scrambled to the empty seat in the back. Reborn smirked again and sat down. The other guys in the room froze, not because of the chilly air but in fear, while the girls are squealing in excitement as if Christmas had come early. Tsuna sighed and read her book again, trying to ignore the raven.

"Can you at least greet me?" he said, teasingly.

Tsuna ignored him and quietly flipped the page. Reborn used his hand as a stand and directed his face to the brunette to stare at her. He stared at Tsuna for the whole the class; the lecturer had chided him so many times that he gave up. Tsuna on the other hand tried very hard not to slap him until next week. Thank God the class had ended. But she couldn't concentrate at all! Damn him! She stood up to leave but a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to the hand that grabbed her, eyebrows arched. The hand that grabbed her was Reborn's, no surprise there. He pulled her to whisper in her ear. If it was any other girl, she would have fainted by now. He whispered to her ear.

"You're interesting. I'll test you." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his statement. But she understood it the next second. All the girls in the class glared at her with a dark aura behind them. Tsuna sweat dropped. She took a step back. The girls also took a step forward. Before they knew it, she had already sprint all the way to the corridor. The girls, realizing it, also ran after her. They ran all the way to the front yard, down 4 floors to chase her. They even had pitchforks and torches. Tsuna screamed in her mind, _'where did they get that?'_

Tsuna finally found a hiding spot. In the green house, in between the bushes inside it. She sighed in relief when the crowd that ran after her ran past her. She stared in fear at the crowd who had grown twice in size. She shuddered as she thought of what would happen if she got caught by them. She sat down and rested her back against the tree behind her.

_'Weird'_ she thought. She felt that the tree behind her was firm but gentle and warm. She tilted her head up. She saw two pairs of black orbs. Startled, she jumped forward and turned her body to face the raven. _'I didn't feel his presence!'_ Tsuna whispered in mind.

Reborn smirked. He barely felt her presence when she was hiding, but he was Reborn after all, of course he noticed. _'She's pretty good. But where did she learn to hide her presence?'_ he wondered. He looked to the side. Then he suddenly clamped her mouth, he turned her around, backing him, and dragged her close to his firm chest or in a simpler words hugging her.

"Shh, they're here," he whispered. Tsuna stared at him dully, while trying to pry the hand away from her mouth. But she stopped when she heard footsteps coming their way. She froze and out of reflex, hid her presence. Reborn noted in mind to ask the brunette later about her ability. He waited as the footsteps walked past them and some girls talked loudly about 'bitch' or 'slut' or something along the line. As the footsteps sound disappeared, the brunette pulled the hand away and turned around to glare at the raven.

"What? You want to thank me?" he asked, arrogantly. A thick red mark appeared on her forehead. She glared fiercely at him.

"You damn arrogant genius! What was that for you bastard! You raised my name higher on their bully list! What do you want from me?! Argh! Is it not enough to take the first place from me?! Now I have to work twice as hard for the damn payments because you suddenly popped out of nowhere, stole the first place and the scholarship, and now, you made me a bully magnet!" she babbled while pulling her hair in a frustrated way. Reborn stayed quiet, it's the first time he heard the brunette's voice. It was melodious despite the fact that she was babbling. Why did he sound like someone in love? Nah, maybe he's just too interested in her, not the romantic way, mind you. He smirked.

"You finally talked," he said. Tsuna's right eye twitched.

"Just what the hell do you want? Stop fooling around me and go back to Italy!" Reborn's eyes narrowed a bit. _'How did she know I'm from Italy?'_ Tsuna folded her arms before her chest.

"What? Surprised to know that I know you're from Italy?" Reborn watched her movements and nodded slightly. Tsuna continued rambling, "That's easy, since the way you talk and walk, somehow remind me of Italy. Call it intuition. And I think the occupation that fit you the best is a hitman. Doesn't it fit? There are so many mafias in Italy. Maybe you can work for them instead of fooling around here. I wonder why someone who is most suited to be a hitman is in the law faculty" she muttered the last part. Reborn raised an eyebrow. Was that the famous Hyper Intuition? All the things she said completely fit the truth. Reborn got out from his musing and smirked.

"You're actually very talkative. I thought you were the calm type," he teased. The red mark multiplied. She was about to retort, but she remembered that she had to stay calm. She inhaled and exhaled. She opened her eyes again.

"Please stop fooling around with me." She said and left. Or maybe tried to. Reborn grabbed her arm again. Tsuna arched her eyebrows while trying to pry the hand off. But he didn't let go. She tried to pull herself away from him but failed. Pissed, she tried to grab his arm too but failed again because of the height difference. Reborn smirked. Tsuna pissed. She accidentally hit his jacket pocket. Something fell from it. She blinked.

"A pacifier?" she wondered. Reborn let go of Tsuna's hand, resulting in her falling back into the bushes. He picked it up and it glowed. Tsuna stayed there mesmerized. Reborn held it tightly, all the 'playing-around' atmosphere around him disappeared.

"Why do you have a pacifier?" Tsuna asked in reflex. Reborn turned to her with blank expression.

"It's a holdover from someone," he said. "By the way, you pass the test. I'll overlook that I helped you in the end." He said afterwards and left quietly. Tsuna sat in the bushes, dumbfounded.

"What?" she asked. Then she remembered the source of her misery. "Oh, he did say something about a test." She said. Then she shrugged, at least it was over. When she realized she was still in the bushes, she got up and brushed off the dust and leaves. She wondered what happened to the arrogant bastard. What was with that pacifier? She wondered. She shrugged. It was none of her business. Then she went home. She noted to stay away from any girl in the way.

* * *

**VenomRogue(Venna): How is it now? I've edited it a bit. And Thank you for being my first reviewer!**

**Nightstar09: I'm sorry I didn't use your idea but thank you for the suggestion! And your suggestion about the story will be published in the later chapter!**

**My Lunatic Crow: I'm happy that you like it. That's still a secret~**

**BloodieReader: Thank you for the review! Thought I've said it but I still can't help but saying thank you. You're suggestion also will be published in the very later chapter! I also can't wait for it! XD**

**Ayz283: Shishishishi...Thank you! For the pairing I'm still a bit hesitant so please look forward to it!**

**misteriosayuri: Here you go!**

**poisson: Thank you for liking this!I don't know about the pairings yet, sorry.**

**00: Hmm... Sorry about the sketchy past TAT I can't explain it more detail. more like I don't know what to write. And I did it on purpose not to write more detailed about the guys she released. . .Anyway I'll try my best! I hope this one didn't disappoint you.**

**A/N: I wonder how is it. How do you think? Review will be appreciated!**


	3. Bullies

**Beta'ed by ShamelessDilettante! She's awesome! Remember to thank her in your review!**

**Ciao! Hope here~ This is my first beta'ed story, it's so awesome! I'll answer the review below!**

* * *

A person with a moustache, a cloak, a top-hat and donning a pair of round glasses walked silently into a university. The passersby and pedestrians all looked at the person dubiously. _'Why am I doing this again?'_ Wondered the person.

"Are you cosplaying?" A man with a fedora asked from behind the person, walking along as if he owned the place. The person twitched_. 'Now I remember, it's because of **him**.'_

"Dame-Tsuna, do you really think no one will recognise you in that?" Reborn asked the supposedly disguised Tsuna, prodding the cloak. The brunette gritted her teeth.

"Shut up! It's because of you I have to do this! And don't call me 'dame'." she retorted, walking faster and trying to get away from the man.

Reborn hummed, easily keeping pace with his longer legs. "But if you walk into class and sit in your seat, they would know it's you instantly." He pointed out. Tsuna's eyes widened and she stopped short, almost making Reborn bump into her. She crouched down and grabbed her hair in frustration, _'I didn't think of that! Arrgh! I'm becoming stupid just by being around him!'_

"You're not becoming stupid," Reborn stated. Tsuna peered up through her bangs_, 'He's actually quite nice.'_

"It's just that I'm too smart." Tsuna's face turned blank _'I take it back'_. Reborn smirked; he could read the brunette's thoughts like an open book.

Grabbing her collar, he dragged her with him. "Now let's go to class shall we?"

Tsuna struggled, flailing around and grabbing at the fabric of her collar. "You're choking me!" she complained. She looked around and noticed the stares directed their way, spotting those girls again. They easily recognised her, glowering at her._ 'Damn'_, she slapped Reborn's hand and stood up properly.

"Stay away from me" she ordered, turning away. Reborn ignored her; he really enjoyed to messing with the brunette. So he reached out and picked her up bridal-style. Tsuna was too shocked to react. She got her senses back when she felt a dark aura directed her way from the girls at the side. _'They're going to kill me!'_ she thought.

Wiggling in Reborn's grasp she demanded, "Put me down!" Reborn, surprisingly, complied with her wish but not the way she expected him to. He didn't put her down, he dropped her. Tsuna fell ungracefully to the hard concrete floor.

"Ouch . . ." She rubbed her butt. "That hurt" she complained.

"Hey, stand up or we're going to be late" Reborn warned, looking down at her.

"Can't you just go yourself? Stop acting all buddy-buddy with me!"

Reborn smirked. "Fine then, anata-" Reborn didn't even finished his sentence yet and the girls had surrounded him. He had used 'anata' which means 'you' or 'dear' on purpose to tease the brunet. Now the girls had approached and had their upper shirts opened to reveal more of their bust. They shoved their bodies toward him, rubbing their boobs against Reborn.

"You said 'anata'! Are you going out with her?"

"No way, right? A geek like her is just nerdy."

"Yeah, someone as cool as you is better off with us!"

"You better leave her alone, that slut."

They continued to harp on to Reborn about her being a slut. Tsuna's face turned blank again. _'Aren't you guys the sluts here?'_ she pointed out in her mind. Then a light bulb dinged on top of her head. She tiptoed to her class, taking advantage of the situation. Reborn noticed Tsuna leaving and slipped past the **real** sluts, placing a replacement in his place. He headed off to class whilst the girls continued to interrogate his doll.

"How cruel of you to leave me alone, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn teased, mock hurt crossing his features. Tsuna froze in her seat, her eyes twitching. She sighed in defeat and slumped on her table. When the bell rang, the girls from before walked in with that dark aura surrounding them, tenfold stronger than before. When they noticed Tsuna, a lightning bolt appeared behind them. Tsuna sat up stiffly. Thank God the lecturer entered before they could do anything. Tsuna sighed in relief while the girls tch-ed.

Tsuna could barely concentrate on her studies. The girls kept directing dark looks full of malicious intent toward her. She also refused to leave early_; 'I worked so hard for this! There is no way a bunch of idiot girls are going to force me home!' _When class was over, she stood up and grabbed her bag; intent on leaving, only for Reborn to grab her hand and stop her. _'Why does this sort of thing keep happening lately?!' _Tsuna wondered as sweat rolled down her forehead.

"I have something to ask you." Reborn said. The girls from before just became more hostile when they heard this, they thought Reborn wanted to confess to her. Oh, how wrong they were. Poor Tsuna. If only she could cry, she would have thrown a tantrum by now. Reborn dragged her out, the girls slinking after them. But Reborn, being him, easily shook them off and lost them. He dragged Tsuna all the way to an abandoned factory quite far from the university.

"What are we doing here?" she asked. Reborn reached into his suit jacket and took hold of his gun.

"This is the second test" he said as he pulled out his firearm and started shooting. Tsuna dodged the bullets by a millimeter.

"What the-!" She hid behind a barrel. Reborn also ducked down behind a machine and concealed his presence. He shot some more bullets towards the barrel. Tsuna jumped away and barrel exploded. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"Fight me or you're going to die." Reborn warned. Tsuna suddenly felt cold and weightless. _'I'm. . . going to die? After everything I had gone through just to stay alive? . . . I . . . '_

A question mark appeared on Reborn's head, Tsuna had suddenly become silent. He peeked from behind the machine and saw Tsuna hyperventilating. His eyes widened. He was about to get up and help but stopped when he saw the brunette's face. There was a bright and pure orange sky flame blazing on her forehead. Her eyes, instead of the usual caramel brown eyes, were narrowed and amber in colour._ 'A Dying will flame? And on top of that it's a very pure flame, a very rare occurrence.'_ Reborn mused. Tsuna spotted Reborn. She dashed toward him and started attacking him as a form of self-protection. Reborn gritted his teeth_. 'She's strong!'_ he admitted. He used his real strength and managed to lock the brunette down and stop her.

"Let go! I don't want to die!" She struggled. Reborn quickly took out a cloth and pressed it against her face; forcing her to breathe in the chloroform. Soon, she stopped struggling and fell asleep, the flame also disappearing. Reborn rubbed his temples.

"She's like a surprise box. Who knew she could activate her Hyper Dying Will?" he said, pondering over the brunette's abilities.

He picked her up and headed to her apartment, having obtained her address from the university's computer system. He unlocked the door using a key from Tsuna's pocket. Walking in, he located the bedroom easily and placed her down on her bed. He took in the room; there's a sofa for two people in the living room, and in front of it is a TV. The bedroom is only filled with a single bed, a night stand, a desk and a wardrobe. He sat down beside the sleeping brunette, sinking into the plush mattress. He noticed a small note book on the night stand and took it; it was her schedule. There were so many part time jobs there, if she had classes, there were only around 4 or 5 jobs. But if she had none, there are around 10.

He put the book down with a huff. "She really is hard-working" Reborn muttered. He stared at the brunette's sleeping face. 'She looks so fragile when she's asleep.' He brushed her hair, rubbing it's soft and silky texture between his fingers. He stared closely to her face, as if trying to memorise it. And before he realised it, he was only about an inch from her. He backed away.

_'What the hell was I about to do?'_ He shook his head. He stood up and left the place before something 'troublesome' happened.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna walked to college, wondering what had happened yesterday. She remembered that Reborn took her to an abandoned factory and he said something about a second test and he shot at her with a gun, but that was all. When she tried to remember what happened next, her mind became blank.

She was about to enter the building when someone pulled her hair and dragged her behind the building. The person threw her against the fence painfully. Tsuna sat up rubbing her sore back. Then she saw the girls from yesterday. The leader standing at the front. Tsuna gulped and backed away. The leader pulled out a whip.

"We shall teach you a lesson for yesterday, you damn bitch!" The leader snarled as she whipped Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna scrunched her face up in pain. The leader smirked.

"Go girls." she ordered and all the girls took turns to beat her up. When they finished, Tsuna had injuries all over her body. The leader spat at her before leaving with her minions in tow.

Tsuna sat up, wincing in pain. She had been through worse things so she thinks that this is okay. Standing up, she glanced at her watch.

"Argh! I'm late already. Though, I better go to the infirmary first." she muttered and left for the infirmary. When she arrived the nurse was out, so she treated her wounds herself.

"You're doing it wrong." Reborn suddenly popped out of nowhere and helped her treat her wounds. Tsuna backed away against the wall.

"Don't come near me, you damn bastard! Because of you I have to go through this kind of pain again!" she shouted as she threw anything available near her, bandages, antibiotics, and scissors. But Reborn caught it all and put them back. _'Again? Oh, she must be talking about the Estraneo'_ he thought.

"Stay still. I can't treat your wounds properly." Tsuna still struggled. Reborn sighed in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Don't worry about those girls. I've taken care of them. They won't lay a finger on you again." Tsuna still hesitated, but soon she let Reborn treat her.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Reborn suddenly asked.

A question mark appeared on Tsuna's head. "Of course, it's because I can't fight." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked. Tsuna shook her head.

"I only remember you took me to an abandoned factory and you wanted to test me but I can't remember what happened after that." Reborn stared at her, _'So it was a self defense system she must have built up subconsciously to protect herself from life threatening things. But isn't dealing with those girls also deadly?' _Reborn wondered.

"By the way, where the hell did you get that gun? Are you really just a normal college student?" she asked.

Reborn smirked. "It's none of your business" Tsuna didn't ask further. She really respected privacy. That's why she won't ask more if it's private.

"Why don't you cry? Usually a girl will cry even if it's just a broken nail or a scratch." Reborn asked again.

Tsuna sighed. "I can't cry." She looked out the window, toward the sky.

"Why?" Reborn asked again.

"None of your business. By the way, can you tell me what happened yesterday?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn flicked her forehead. "You don't have to remember" Tsuna pouted but didn't ask anymore. She stood up when Reborn finished.

"There. You should take a good care of that small and fragile body, Dame-Tsuna" He said as he spanked her butt. Tsuna growled, not realising she was just molested. Reborn chuckled at her innocence. _'She's too interesting for her own good.'_

* * *

**~Omake~**

**What happened to the girls**

Reborn walked around the university searching for a certain brunette.

_'Weird, she usually comes at this time'_ he thought. He had searched around but he hadn't found her. Then he heard a loud laughter. Feeling curious, he went to the source of it and discovered the girls that had chased after Tsuna yesterday. He narrowed his eyes and eavesdropped their conversation.

"I'm so happy that that bitch finally got her lesson."

"Yeah, I mean, she's just too annoying."

"But I still want to beat her up more!"

For some reason, Reborn felt his blood boil. Rage overtook at the thought that these girls had dared to hurt Tsuna. He leaned against the wall as the girls passed by. They stopped in their tracks at the sight of him and immediately surrounded him.

"Hi there Reborn~" the leader purred. Reborn felt like puking. _'How disgusting.'_ Then he saw something in her hand.

"Is that a whip?" he asked.

The leader chuckled. "Yes. I just punished a naughty girl."

Reborn hummed. "Is it Tsuna?"

"I don't know her name. I just call her bitch" she murmured, brushing Reborn's cheek seductively. Reborn caught her hand and gripped it tightly. The leader groaned in pain. He released his killing intent at full power. The girls froze.

"If you ever do anything to her or say something bad about her again, I'll personally kill you. Got it?" he stated, posture eerily calm, tone as dark and malicious as the Devil himself. The girls almost peed on their panties. They nodded frantically, eyes wide. And Reborn smirked.

"Good. Now get lost."

The girls cried and ran away.

* * *

**Nightstar09: Here. There's a scene where Reborn testing Tsuna's strength. Hope you like it!**

**VenomRogue(Venna): Is it that easy to read? But yeah, I'll make some part for Giotto later.**

**scarlet rose white: Happy that you like it :D Here you go!**

**Ayz283: Thank you! I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter!**

**Mamitsu27: Well, Giotto will appear later. Not sure when. Sorry!**

**aika: Here you go! I'm so happy you like it!**

**Poisson: Okay! :D**

**So, what do you think? It's so much better now thanks to it being beta'ed. So, I wish to see your review!**


	4. Christmas!

**Halo readers tercinta! Merry Christmas! Once again I want to thank you for reading, reviewing, favs, and follow this story! I love you guys soo much! **

**Sorry about the late chapter D: it's a Christmas special and I want to update it in Christmas itself(At least it's Christmas here). So, don't think badly of me D: I did it on purpose.**

**You guys seems to be impatient about Giotto's arrival. But do not worry my friend, he'll show up! I just have to do the daily life arc first! So please be patient!  
**

**Beta'ed by _ShamelessDilettante_! She did a wonderful job, so please thank her in your review! **

**Reviews reply are below, please enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" A Santa on the sidewalk laughed as he handed out candy canes and fliers to passersby. Tsuna looked up from her schedule.

_'Ah, it's Christmas, huh? I completely forgot. Thank God I don't have to deal with those girls anymore. But I wonder why they suddenly wanted to move?'_ She wondered then shrugged; It was none of her business. The brunette sighed and continued on her way. Seeing the bright lights and gaudily decorated storefronts; a nostalgia overtook her senses and a memory flashed by.

_"Merry Christmas!" Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu shouted one cold night. Three years old Tsuna stumbled out of her bed, rubbing her eyes cutely._

_"Christmas?" She asked as she peered upward toward her mother. Nana squealed whilst Iemitsu took photos of her excitedly. Ten years old Ieyasu also got up; having heard his parents enthusiastic shouts. His eyes shone when he remembered what day it was. He ran to his mother excitedly and stretched out his hands._

_"Can I get a present?" he asked, blond head tilted and blue eyes sparkling. Nana squealed again. She hugged her son and daughter tightly, suffocating them. When she realised what she had done, she immediately let go. And the two fell to the floor, gasping._

_Nana put a hand to her mouth. "Oh my, what had I done?" she cried._

_Iemitsu, seeing the problem, hugged his wife around the shoulders. "Don't worry Honey. They're our children, they are strong." He reassured her. Nana's face brightened._

_"Dear~"_

_"Honey~"_

_The two started acting all lovey-dovey again; sparkles and shojo glitter almost visible around the two. A question mark appeared on top of Tsuna's head while Ieyasu face palmed. He reached over to cover his sister's eyes; there was no way he was letting her be corrupted. Tsuna tried to pry her brother's hand off, to no avail. She pouted and tears gathered in the corner of her eyes and Ieyasu felt his hand getting wet._

_He immediately picked her up. "Sorry" He apologised. Tsuna was still pouting, staring into her brother's face._

_Ieyasu smiled sheepishly "Why don't we play by ourselves, ne Tsu-chan?" He offered. Tsuna immediately forgot about what Ieyasu did, she squealed in delight and nodded and they ended up playing all night together._

Tsuna scowled as she thought of her…ex-brother. Unconsciously, she dug her nails in her book. She inhaled and exhaled again to keep her composure. She didn't have anything on during Christmas, so she decided to double her job shift then. Since she missed out on the scholarship, she needed the money. Tsuna sighed, her shoes getting soaked in the light layer of snow as she walked along. Suddenly, she shivered and Goosebumps ran down her arms, she turned abruptly, prepared to fight. And unsurprisingly, it was Reborn.

He chuckled at her reaction, having released a bit of killing intent just then. Like he had expected, she had noticed.

"Chaos." he greeted.

Tsuna scowled. "Don't 'Chaos' me! What do you want?"

Reborn hummed. "I just want to annoy you." he stated, shrugging. Actually he wanted to keep an eye on her but maybe Reborn is stubborn.

Tsuna gritted her teeth. "Don't come near me! I have work!"

Reborn ignored her, following Tsuna wherever she went. When she was working as a cashier, he stayed behind her. This caused girls to flood in and buy things, hoping to have a chance to talk to him. The manager thanked the both of them for the success and gave Tsuna a greater salary than usual. Tsuna could only accept it with a sigh. Then she continued toward her next job as a cook in a café. Reborn worked as a waiter and again, caused an influx of girls to come hoarding in. This continued for each job Tsuna went to. Her last job was to sell Christmas cakes, though she didn't need to work too hard since it all sold out almost instantly thanks to Reborn. When she was done, she gathered all the money she had received and offered most of it to the male.

"Why?" Reborn asked, raising a brow.

Tsuna scowled -pouted- and glared off to the side. "It's because of you there were so many costumers today. So this is your money." She muttered thrusting the money toward Reborn once again. _'She's so honest'_ Reborn thought _'and that's why she's interesting'_.

He smirked "Hmm… But I don't need it."

Tsuna twitched. "You spoiled rich brat! Money is important! Even if you have so much money that you get fed up with it, you still need it. I just want to pay you back! So take it!" she snarled and shoved the money at him.

Reborn took hold of her hand. "But I don't want money as payback."

Tsuna, sensing something fishy, took a step back. "I have a bad feeling about this." She stated warily. Reborn smirked and raised his hand. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"That's. . . A cake?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, a cake. Now, for what you owe me. Come." Reborn ordered as a green rope tied itself around Tsuna. Reborn took hold of the end.

"Wah-! What? Where are we going?" she called, squirming. Reborn looked over his shoulder.

"The place you know best." He informed and tugged harder on the rope, stalking down the road and ignoring the stares from other pedestrians. Tsuna's protests and struggles were ignored as she was dragged along.

* * *

"So, you meant my apartment." Tsuna and Reborn stood in front of her apartment door.

Reborn gave her a 'well duh' look and reached behind to rummage in Tsuna's pocket and take out her key, "hey!"

He unlocked the door and stalked in with ease. "Geez" Tsuna muttered as she walked in too, rubbing the areas where the rope had chafed her. The green rope had untied itself and disappeared somewhere

Reborn sat down on the sofa, shifting about to make himself comfortable. "You can make espresso right? Go make me one." he ordered.

Tsuna gritted her teeth, glowering at the man. "Who are you to boss me around? Go make one yourself." She still stood at the hall leading into her living room.

"Don't you want to pay me back?" Reborn reminded her with a devious smirk. Tsuna grumbled but found no retort for that, so she headed into the kitchen. Soon, she was walking out with a steaming mug of espresso. She put it down on the coffee table grudgingly.

Reborn took a sip. _'It's better than Giotto's espresso.'_ "Not bad." He stated out loud, feigning nonchalance. Liar. But oh well.

"Now, what are you planning with that cake?" Tsuna pointed a finger at the confection. Reborn reached into his suit jacket and took out a packet of small candles. Tsuna gave a dead-panned expression as she watched Reborn stab it all on the cake and lit them up with a lighter from his pocket. Reborn ordered her to sit opposite of him and Tsuna complied reluctantly.

"Aren't there too many candles?" she asked.

Reborn shrugged. "It's needed." Tsuna readied herself for whatever going to happen. Because despite her efforts to avoid the male, he had always found her and if there was one thing she had learnt after spending time with him, it was that he was an unpredictable asshole.

Reborn spoke. "Listen." Tsuna looked at him intently. "This is how you're going to pay me back. We are going to take turns cutting this cake, if you drop a candle or more, you have to answer a question; as many as there are fallen candles and vice versa. I'll answer your question or questions, if I drop a candle or more. Understood?"

Tsuna nodded slowly, wondering where Reborn was going with this. "Okay. Who goes first?"

"You." Reborn replied, handing her the knife. Tsuna cut the cake carefully, brow furrowed in concentration, the candles offering a warm orange glow that illuminated her eyes. Then Reborn nudged her hand, making her shift the knife and five candles to drop.

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Tsuna complained, looking up to glare at the male.

"I never said I wouldn't interfere, right?" Reborn retorted with a smirk. Tsuna gritted her teeth in annoyance and flung the knife down.

"Now, first question: Where are your parents?" Tsuna scowled. She didn't want to talk about such things but she had to stick to the rules, -or whatever rules Reborn had actually _stated_.

"Dead." She said coldly, her eyes hard as she sat straight. Of course Reborn knew about it, he just wanted to see her reaction. It looked like Tsuna had never tasted love from anyone after Giotto sold her, her posture and tone indicated as much.

"Next, how did they die?" Tsuna's eyes became dull. "My dad died in a murder case and my mom passed away from exhaustion."

Reborn stared at her, sharp black eyes analysing her.

"Do you have brother or sister?" Tsuna's face instantly reverted into a scowl.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes." _'Giotto is going to cry tears of blood if he hears of this.' _Reborn commented in his mind, not that he really cared.

"What is your size?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not your turn yet."

"Fine, D. Now, your turn." she demanded. _'She's pretty big'_ Reborn thought, trying to see it, the female liked to wear baggy clothes so it was hard to tell.

"Eat the cake." he ordered. Tsuna sighed and ate the slice she had cut reluctantly. Then it was Reborn's turn. Tsuna was about to nudge his hand but Reborn caught her and safely cut the cake.

"Darn!"

"Your turn."

"Fine! Arghh! Three fell!"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Do you know about dying will flames?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Nothing. Do you have a trauma or phobia?"

"Yes, I am scared of dying. I almost died so many times in the past. Your turn!"

"Hn. You lost."

"Argh, damn it! My turn. Oh shit!"

"What happens when you are in the verge of dying?"

"I don't know. If someone tried to kill me, I would lose consciousness and when I woke up, the person would be nowhere to be found or sometimes... dead. And if it was something like an accident, I would wake up in a completely different place as if I flew there."

_'So, her hyper dying will activates itself when she thinks she's going to die. Interesting.'_ Reborn mused before asking the next question.

"Who tried to kill you?"

"I don't know. But some people used to chase after me for some reason." Reborn hummed, _'I'll research it later'_

"What will you do if you meet someone you hate the most?"

"I don't know. It's your turn! The last piece."

Tsuna watched intently as the hitman sliced the cake and stood up abruptly when she saw two candles topple over. "Oh yeah! Two fell! I did it." Tsuna cheered, jumping happily. When she realised what she was doing, she sat back down, face burning in embarrassment.

Reborn smirked, amused. "You look like you're having fun" He teased.

Tsuna turned redder in response and flung a couch cushion at the man. "Shut up! First question! Why are you always fooling around me?"

Reborn dodged the flying thing easily. "Because you're interesting."

"Why did you choose the law faculty?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Just because."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"You're not very smart when asking questions, huh? I thought you were curious as to what happened a week ago at the second test, or what happened to those girls."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna pointed at him with wide eyes, "Damn, I forgot. Hey, what happened?!" Reborn smirked.

"Too bad the game's over. Ciao." He stood up and left before the brunette could stop him. Tsuna stood there stupidly, still staring at the place that Reborn had been seated at.

"What was that?" She shook her head and started to clean things up, sighing in exasperation. She would never understand Reborn. Ever.

* * *

**scarlet rose white: Sure thing! Hope you are not disappointed with this one! :D**

**Nightstar09: Yeah, once again thank you for giving me a suggestion 8D**

**ChocoMickey: Happy to know that XD Well, I need to do the daily life arc first. But Giotto will show up eventually, please bear with me!**

**VenomRogue(Venna): Hehe, I think I turn him into a pervert here :D haha, he inherited his doting nature after all. They'll appear in the later chapter, I can't say more :x**

**iNeedFanfiction: Yup! But it will be funnier that way! And thank you! **

**serryblack1: Haha, I'll try my best! And I like the idea of Reborn do something perverted to Tsuna ;D I'll try to add it later.**

**XxShadowfangxX: Thank you! There you go! I hope I didn't disappoint you :'D**

**Mamitsu27: Yeah, me too XD Nah, don't worry, Reborn is the cause *dodges a bullet* Anyway, there's a little information of Tsuna's past here. It will be explained a little more in the very later chapter, I hope you haven't lose interest by the time :'D**

**pinkus-pyon: Thanks! XD**

**Lexie-chan94: Oh, I'm so delighted to know that XDD Yay! me too! R27 forever! Hehe, they are *smirks* He will, just wait for a while, okay? :D Uhh, the is rubbish? **

**poisson: Thank you and of course I will :D  
**

**Minna-san, actually I'm getting lazy to write. Wait! Hold your tomatoes! I'm not finished yet! Actually I'm lazy but whenever I see your review I got pumped up!(Ngegombal. If you don't understand, just ignore it)****XD ****So, please give me motivation! And I'll try to update regularly every week! Please remember the underline XD**


	5. Fever

**Bonjour minna! I planned to update it sooner but I couldn't, sorry! Once again I wanted to thank my Lovely reviewers, favs, follows and readers! I love you guys so very much! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or _else_. . .**

**Beta'ed by _ShamelessDilettante_  
**

**I got addicted to R27 (M rated) XD I love them! So, that's why this chapter is kinda. . . Erotic. But not to the point that it needs to change to M. So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to take care of your body, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he held out a thermometer and waved it in the female's face. "39 degrees Celsius, that's pretty bad."

Tsuna lay weakly in her bed. Her face pink due to the fever, she panted lightly and sweat trickled down her forehead, her hair sticking to it. It had been a week since Christmas.

"Why are you here?" She rasped. She didn't have the strength to kick him out.

Reborn sat down on the edge of the bed and ruffled the brunette's hair, "Because you are sick."

Tsuna's eyes filled with sadness when she heard that, then she closed them wearily. "But I didn't ask you to take care of me." Reborn remained silent; he understood why she said something like that. The lack of love from others made her doubtful of him. She was a lone wolf after all. He ruffled her hair again.

"It's fine. Just go to sleep. I'll make porridge for you." He said as he brushed the sweat matted strands away. The raven haired man then stuck a cool pack on her forehead.

Tsuna sighed in bliss at the coolness sinking into her burning head and looked up weakly. "Why do you want to make any?"

Reborn smirked. "In case you need more food than usual." Tsuna threw a pillow at him. But he caught it easily.

"Sleep." He ordered. Tsuna pouted but fell asleep nonetheless, too tired to bother going against him. She had become a bit obedient toward him due to the fever. Reborn sighed and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Tsuna, wake up."

Tsuna opened her eyes blearily and rubbed them. She then peered up at the suited male curiously.

Reborn sat down on her bed, sinking into the plush mattress and offered a bowl of warm porridge. "Here, eat" he demanded, nudging the bowl closer but taking care not to spill any. He had made sure to cool the meal into a suitable temperature beforehand so he knew it wouldn't burn her.

Tsuna didn't defy and sat up uncomfortably. She took the spoon and ate quietly, scooping up the warm meal. Reborn stared at her, searching if something was wrong but he found nothing. Tsuna put the porridge down, only half finished.

"Finish it." Reborn demanded. Tsuna shook her head.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. _'She's suddenly acting like a spoiled brat.'_ He picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the porridge.

"Open your mouth." He tried to feed the brunette, pushing the food at her lips. Keyword: tried. Tsuna scrunched up her face in distaste and shut her mouth tight, exactly like a child being fed broccoli. Reborn sighed and pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket. Tsuna's eyes shone with delight. She reached out for the chocolate but Reborn distanced his hand.

"I'll give this to you if you finish your porridge." he offered.

Tsuna pouted "Stingy Reborn." Reborn overlooked that she had insulted him; she wasn't in her right mind after all. He raised the spoon.

"Open your mouth" he repeated. Tsuna complied. After the feeding session, the bowl scraped clean. Tsuna cheered childishly. She extended her hand, palm up.

"The chocolate please." Reborn felt like laughing. _'She's too cute.'_ He pulled out the chocolate again and split it into two.

"Here." He gave one half to her.

Tsuna pouted again "I want the whole thing."

"Beg for it." The raven haired man smirked as he secretly taped this for blackmail material.

Tsuna blinked, not understanding at first as the fever raged through her mind and made it hard to think, but she desperately wanted all of that chocolate. Her gaze was fixated on the delectable sweet as Reborn waved it temptingly in her face but kept it still out of reach. She then turned to puppy eyes toward the male. "Pretty please?"

Reborn put his leg on top of the other, his elbow on knee, and placed his face on his palm, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Try again."

Tsuna's expression turned into that of a kicked puppy. "Oh Reborn-sama, could you please hand me that chocolate?"

Reborn smirked. "Try again."

Tsuna grasped her hands tightly in a praying motion. Her eyes shining much like an abandoned puppy's. "Reborn-dono, speakest thou as if you were mine mighty lord and I, your servant. I beg of you, Lord, to bless the great Sir Chocolate upon me."

Reborn faked a cough to hide his chuckle. _'Who knew she liked Shakespeare?'_ Out loud he muttered seriously, "try again."

Tsuna pouted. "Reborn, you aren't going to give it to me, are you?"

Reborn smirked as he thought of an idea. "I'll give it to you if you say 'Oh, my prince! Please hand me that cure for my curse! If you do, we'll live happily ever after!' and act like a princess in those Disney movies."

Tsuna didn't bother think about the dire consequence she's going to face in the future and did as he said. "Oh, my prince! Please hand me that cure for my curse! If you do, we'll live happily ever after!" She acted perfectly like a princess in those Disney cartoons begging the prince to cure her.

Reborn clamped his mouth shut and tried to stifle his laughs. He finally gave the brunette her chocolate, still laughing his ass off inside. Tsuna cheered again. She devoured the chocolate instantly. Reborn stared at her. _'So, she likes sweet things.'_

Tsuna, noticing Reborn's stare, smiled. She thought that Reborn also wanted some chocolate so she gave him back the other half. Reborn was surprised, usually you wouldn't share your favourite things to another person but she actually shared it and smiled at him. It's the first time he saw her smile. _'She looks so cute. If only she smiles every day. . . No, no, no Reborn stop thinking like that.'_ He smirked and accepted the chocolate. He is not really a fan of anything sweet but he'll eat it.

Tsuna finished her chocolate in an instant. She licked her fingers from the remnants of the chocolate, running her pink tongue up from the base of her pointy finger and curling it around the tip. Reborn felt himself tighten at the sight. It's then that he noted the way the brunette's pyjamas were a little big for her and sliding off one shoulder; showing off smooth milky skin. Reborn shook his head and looked to the side. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_

Tsuna saw him shaking his head. She thought he didn't want to eat the chocolate anymore. So, she took the initiative and bit the chocolate in Reborn's hand, catching the male off guard. His heart skipped a beat. Tsuna's hands wrapped around his while she started to eat the chocolate. Licking her lips from time to time, her face still flushed from the fever and eyes glassy, she mewled in bliss at the sweet smooth chocolate sliding down her throat.

Reborn's imagination went wild. He could easily see a tail swaying from her behind and flattened cat ears on her head. When she finished, she licked his hand and placed two of Reborn's messy fingers into her mouth to suck off the rest of the sweetness. Reborn could feel that wet slippery tongue sliding along and around his fingers and needed every ounce of his self control not to pounce on the brunette.

When Tsuna finished, she took Reborn's fingers out with a pop and yawned. She turned to plump up her pillow dazedly and make it more comfortable and then lay down and nuzzled her head to it. Soon she fell asleep. Reborn stood up immediately. He stalked to the bathroom and washed his face. _'No good'_ he thought as he forced himself to calm down. Afterward he cleaned up the bowls and turned off the light before exiting the building. Trying to forget what happened.

* * *

Tsuna woke up groggily, she felt much better. She sat up and stretched her body with a yawn, rubbing her eyes and trying to recall everything that happened. Suddenly yesterday's memories came rushing at her.

She blinked and felt her cheeks grow red. "W-What the hell was I doing? Sucking his fingers like that?" she muttered. Her blush reddened. "And what's with that Oh-my-prince thingy?!" She shook her head. "More importantly, why did I let him treat me?" she asked herself. There's a pin-drop silence for a while as she looked down at her lap dully.

"I'll pay him back later." She concluded as she stood up and headed off to get ready for her part time job.

* * *

**VenomRogue(Venna): Haha, well, I couldn't help but make him ask her *dodges a bullet* Hmm, I'm still not sure. But I'll put safety line if there's any. Me too I love them! XD I hope I was not disappointing. **

**XxShadowfangxX: Happy you do! XD Actually it was because of the opponent(Reborn) -_-" And here you go!**

**scarlet rose white: Thank you XD Well, to be honest I'm too lazy to write specifically, sorry. I just want you to know where her parents is, but I couldn't put them in the plot so... I killed them... *laughing maniacally*. Ehem, once again sorry. **

**Lexie-chan94: Yep ^^ Very much that it turned to something more *wink***

**animebaka14: Thank you :D I'm happy that you like my crappy story :'D Eto, Giotto will appear soon. I have to do the daily life arc first. Hope you haven't lose interest by the time.**

**TheUndertaker-27: Thank you C: No worries! I'll make him *smirking***

**DemonIB: Ini dia! Gak usah, paggil aja Hope, k? Hmm, belum tentu sih. Tapi aku coba arahin kesitu kok. Si Tsunanya sih ngeronta-ronta terus. (Tsuna: Gak sudi lemon ama dia *Lemparin gergaji*) *di kirim ke RS karena luka parah***

**Cinnamon Kelly: Oh, thank you soo much :'D Here you go! Thought, it was a bit crappy.**

**poisson: Thank you :D**

**Ayz283: Thank you, thank you :'D I hope you aren't bored by it yet.**

** ninja. lover. 556: Thank you! :) Haha, me too (I think all Otaku hope so) **

**There you go my lovely readers! It's a bit crappy thanks to my new year fever *sarcasm implied* Anyway, I really hope I got reviews. It actually makes me feel better *innocent face* so, please?**


	6. Coming

**Ni hao minna! Finally another chapter! Sorry for the short chapter before, this one is also short. I'll try to make it longer next time XD But my school is starting, so, my updates might be late D: Thought, I've finished with a few chapter out of boredom :3**

**Another note: Reborn _did tape_ Tsuna but stopped when he gave her the chocolate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or it will full of romance. . .**

**Beta'ed by _ShamelessDilettante_ she changed this story 180 degrees! So thank her okay X3**

**On with the story!**

* * *

A man with blond gravity-defying hair sat in a plush armchair while signing a few stacks of paperwork in his office. A frown is set on his face as he works. After several minutes of intense concentration, Giotto sat back with a sigh. He placed his pen down and covered his face with his hands.

_'I wonder how Tsuna is doing now. Damn you Reborn for not informing me of anything at all. It has been two weeks! I can't concentrate in my work at all and it's practically breeding on my desk!_' He rubbed his temples, hoping it would alleviate his headache and concerns. He can't help but imagine the what-if situations for when they met, and what if she didn't forgive him?

**Imagination 1**

_"O-Onii-chan! I was so scared, why did you leave me? Please don't leave me again!" Tsuna pleaded, tears cascading from her big brown eyes._

_Giotto's eyes sparkled at the sight of the moe flowers appearing around his sister. "Don't worry Tsu-chan! I'll never leave you ever again. I'm so sorry for leaving you!" he professed as he clamped Tsuna's hands in his._

_Tsuna looked up. "A-Arigatou Onii-chan!" She hugged him. He also hugged back and cried tears of joy at finally having his adorable little sister in his arms again. They had finally reunited after so long._

_And from then on, the two would never be far from each other._

* * *

_'No, no, no, that sounds more like a couple being separated and reunited again.'_ He shook his head. 'Perhaps more like. . .'

* * *

**Imagination 2**

_"Tsu-chan, what you do for living?" Giotto asked to his beloved sister who had somehow turned into a punk. She has piercings everywhere, a tattoo covering her shoulder and her hair was dyed in a very rad array of colours. She also wore very suggestive clothes; most of which were leather._

_Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Of course, by entertaining rich old men with too much libido." she said casually as she took a drag from her cigarette._

_Giotto paled. "No."_

_"Yes" Tsuna reassured._

_Giotto fell to his knees, tears cascading in a waterfall and reaching his arms up into the air is if pleading with the great powers above._

_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Giotto paled_. 'No! Why would Tsu-chan work as a slut?!'_ He closed his eyes_. 'But that's possible, if bad people saw how cute she was, they would take her and make her work as sex slav-'_ He slammed his table. _'Don't think of something like that, idiot! Think positive, Giotto!'_

* * *

**Imagination 3**

_Giotto was just wandering around the town when he spotted a certain brunette with doe eyes. His eyes widened. He immediately approached the brunette. He made sure if it was really the person he wanted to see for one last time and nodded to himself._

_"Tsu-chan!" he shouted. The brunette turned at him with cold glass eyes. She scowled and pulled something from her jacket, a gun. She levelled it at Giotto. "You should die selling me to those shitty scientists." _

_Giotto raised both of his hands and waved them about frantically. "No, please Tsu-chan, listen!" he pleaded. _

_Tsuna didn't comply and immediately shot him in the head._

* * *

Giotto planted his face on his mahogany table. _'That's not positive at all! And it was more like Xanxus.'_ He sighed and then straightened his posture and fixed his tie to appear more presentable. He was a mafia boss! And it wasn't any ordinary Mafia family, it was **_the_** Vongola Famiglia. He couldn't appear sloppy even if he's alone. Who knew what a tutor with the initial 'R' would do to him if he did. Cue shudder.

_'Anyway, about Tsuna. . .'_ He took a deep breath. _'Tsu-chan will forgive me!'_ he tried to reassure himself. He chanted it a few times inwardly. Then he shut his eyes tight _'Arghh…That makes me sound too desperate! Wait, I am desperate.' _He ruffled his hair _'Reborn call me now!'_ He wished desperately.

*ring, ring*

Giotto perked up and scrambled for the phone lying on top of a precarious stack of papers, almost knocking the entire thing over. When he managed to grab it, he checked the ID. Seeing it was Reborn's his eyes widened_. 'It came true!'_ His eyes shone with happiness and he jumped up and down happily, almost forgetting to pick it up. Luckily he pressed 'answer' before Reborn hung up.

"Yes, yes? Did you find her? Is she alright? She's cute right? What does she do for a living? She doesn't work as a- "

Giotto's babbling was cut short by Reborn. "Shut up, idiot." Giotto pouted and mouthed 'Baka Reborn' silently.

"You're the idiot here. Don't think I don't know what you mouthed just now."

Giotto gulped. "S-sorry Reborn. Anyway, how is it? Did you find her?" He asked, turning serious. Reborn stayed quiet for a bit, just to make Giotto wait. The blond dug his nails into his armchair in desperation.

Reborn smirked. "I found her," was the only thing the raven haired man said.

Giotto waited eagerly for more but there was nothing but silence. A cloud of gloom overcame him. "What else?! How is she doing? Does she have 3 meals a day? Does she have a boyfriend? What's her size now? How-"

"If you don't stop asking now, I'll tell her that you sold her for the sake of gambling." Giotto clamped his mouth shut. 'If she thinks that, she will never forgive me!'

Reborn sighed. "Good. I'll answer your questions one by one. Yes, I found her. Yes, she's alright, though she had always been bullied and she had just healed from a fever. She does part-time jobs. No, she never worked as a slut; I don't know why you would think such thing. Maybe she only eats once or twice a day, since she needs to work to pay for college. No, she doesn't have a boyfriend and her size is D. Don't worry, she's fine. Although, she has lost her innocence." What he meant by innocence was her old self.

Giotto jumped up from his seat, he had a lot of things in mind but what stood out the most was what Reborn meant by 'innocence'. "What?! How did that happen? Who would dare do such a thing?!"

Reborn smirked. He really liked to tease his student. "Well, she's too interesting. I can't help fooling around with her," he reasoned. It was supposed to be 'fooling around when with her' not 'fooling around with her' but Reborn loved to mess with the blond's head.

Giotto's mouth opened and closed, like a fish that out of water. His grip on his phone tightened, creating cracks that spidered across the plastic casing. "Y-you did it?! And more importantly, you're only fooling around with her?!" His heated voice echoed across his office room.

Reborn smirked. "It's wasn't me. But yes I only fool around with her. Anyway, I'll be there in a day" he said and hung up.

Giotto gaped. His phone slipped from his grip and fell down with a thump against the carpeted floor. The blond then fell to his knees and tugged at his hair.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Reborn grinned; it was much too fun to tease the brother and sister pair. He walked along the sidewalk, searching for a certain apartment. When he spotted it, he entered and headed for a certain door. Trying the handle, the male realised it was locked. He shrugged and took out a duplicate of the key, it had been much too easy to get a copy made. Walking in he saw the brunet reading at the sofa, back to him. The chocolate incident had happened only a few days ago and the memory was fresh in his mind. It made him feel weird; his heart palpitating and his face burning up -not that it would be easy to see on his tanned face. Reborn wasn't sure if he liked the sensation or not.

The hitman approached slowly whilst hiding his presence and slipping out a handkerchief he had prepared. He had decided to go old style and went with the cliché kidnapping method. Hey, as long as it was effective, he would use it. Fast as a snake he struck, clamping the chloroform soaked cloth over the brunet's mouth and nose. Tsuna struggled; elbowing him in the gut while she clawed at his hand. Reborn gritted his teeth, _'that hurt!'_

The brunette's struggles weakened as she was forced to inhale the cloying sweet scent, and she fell limp against the sofa. The hitman walked around to scoop the brunet up and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and left the building. It was a good thing it was late into the night with no people around, he also took some clothes for her. After settling the brunette in the car he had borrowed, he headed for the airport.

* * *

**Yay! Giotto finally appeared! And their rendezvous is coming! :D**

**XxshadowfangxX: Arigatou :3 Here it is. He will use it later. I'll make sure of it.**

**deathlover25: Yes, I hope it's not too sudden or something. :D**

**scarlet rose white: Lol, thankies XDD**

**DandereGoneFishing(Venna): Thank you :'D Haha, Reborn is a sadist after all ;D And damn you guessed it right again!**

**UnfadingPromise: Haha, no, no, he got the video. He just got sidetracked but he still got it ;D**

**Kyara17: Err, I take it that means, 'I like it, update soon?' I can't really speak French X"D But merci!(?) **

**Lexie-chan94: Yeah, XD I hope the R27 moment before was good enough! **

**onepiecefannumber1: Sure~ And thanks for reading!**

**animebaka14: Thanks~ Sorry about the short chapter before (This chapter too) But the next chapter I'll try to lengthen it.**

**KitsuneNaru: Yes, I'm aware of that. That's why I used Reborn (The perfect mary-sue) to neutralize it. I'm sorry if it was not to your liking D:**

**Cinnamon Kelly: Arigatou X3 I think I made it too fluffy. But I'm happy you like it. :D**

**JackFrost14: Thankies~ Also for reading this crappy story of mine :'D**

**Lapsis angelus Jullienne: Nah, it's fine and yeah! GO Tsu-chan XD**

**Ayz283: Thank you :D I think it was just me getting bored -_-" And yeah, I love them (R27 forever!)**


	7. The calm before storm

**Hola! I hope this is not late! And sorry for those who were expecting a long chapter, this one is short! I'm in a rush, I gotta go on a trip for two weeks 8D so patience is needed! Thank you for the reviewers, faves and follow guys! There are so many favs and follows but little reviews. . .? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Tsuna will never see the light of day. . .**

**Beta'ed by S_hamelessDilettante_! She betaed this pretty fast despite her business, so thank her~**

* * *

"Welcome to the Vongola private jet Reborn-san." The flight crew bowed to Reborn as they tried to ignore the 'luggage' he had brought along on his shoulder. Reborn, used to the respect, ignored them and sat down casually. The jet crew, also used to his attitude, got ready for the flight. Light music played as the plane successfully took off. The stewardesses served lunch for him and his 'luggage'. Reborn scoured through a newspaper as they served the food. When they finished, they bowed and left.

After a few moments Reborn called for one of them. The stewardess came up with a genial smile. "How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"You know how to do make up, right?" he asked back.

She smiled. "Yes, of course. Is there something you need, sir?" She asked.

Reborn pointed to his 'luggage'. "Make her up and change her into something suitable. I've bought some clothes for her in those bags." He gestured to shopping bags he had brought along.

The stewardess smiled. "As you please, sir." She bowed once again and called a steward to bring Tsuna to the private room in the jet. They bowed to Reborn and left with the brunet to do their job. Reborn enjoyed his meal and read for the rest of the flight as he waited for the jet to arrive at Sicily, Italy.

**~Time skip~**

After a long ride from Japan to Italy, the jet finally arrived at its destination. Reborn stood and stretched his stiff body, popping a few joints. He yawned and stalked toward the room where the brunette was sleeping. The stewardess had finished her job long ago but Reborn hadn't seen the results yet. He wanted to save it for later.

He walked in, hand brushing against the doorframe, and saw Tsuna lying on the bed. He inspected her. Her make-up was simple but it fit her features best. Her dress was also simple; strapless, knee high, and a peach colour which complemented her pale skin, the only deco was a rose ornament clipped near the brunette's collar bone. A delicate white shawl draped around and over her arms. Reborn picked her up like a sack of potatoes again and left the jet.

A slick black limousine awaited him outside the airport. Reborn got in with a nod to the driver and placed the brunette beside him. The limo drove to its destination in Palermo, Vongola mansion.

When they arrived, a man opened the door for Reborn. He stepped out of the car, carrying Tsuna over his shoulder. He was a step away from the door when it was slammed open.

"Reborn!"

The hitman scowled at the blond man who stood before him, looking flustered and frantic. His student's guardians also rushed up to the wide open doors.

"Giotto! Calm down, dammit!" G yelled, storming up to the blond to bop him over the head. His usual scowl was in place, a cigarette ground between his teeth.

"G! God will not be happy with your cursing." Knuckle warned, his hands tracing a cross over his shoulders and head.

"Shut up! Like I care!" G retorted, sending a glare to the black haired male.

"Maa, maa, calm down" Asari held his hands out in a placating gesture, sweat dropping at the two started to argue loudly.

"Yare, yare, the great me is tired" Lampo whined as he yawned, sauntering up to pat Asari on the shoulder.

"For being too loud, I'll arrest you." Alaude threatened, a dark aura surrounding him as he flashed his handcuffs.

"Nufufufu, aren't you bored, saying the same sentence every day?" Daemon taunted, sly smirk in place as he quirked a mocking brow. Alaude growled under his breath and narrowed his eyes. It didn't take long before the two started fighting.

"Oi, stop it you idiots!" G shouted and Asari laughed to the side. "Don't laugh flute-freak!" He rubbed his temples in annoyance, a visible tic on his brow. "If this goes on, my hair will turn white like Hayato's."

"Reborn! How's Tsuna? Tell me the complete story **now**!" Giotto demanded. He didn't notice him carrying something or rather someone on his shoulder. He was too worried about the misunderstanding.

Reborn smirked and reached up with his free hand to tilt his fedora downward. "First, you and your guardians have to calm down. I'll tell you when we're inside." The hitman walked past Giotto and his guardians casually.

"Wait! Reborn-! Arggh!" Giotto growled. He ran past his guardians and toward his office, where he assumed Reborn was heading. His guardians –even the ones preoccupied with fighting- exchanged looks and also ran after him.

When Giotto arrived, Reborn was already on the sofa with a cup of espresso in hand.

The blond sat down opposite him. Giotto's guardians walked in and made themselves comfortable in his office. G sat beside Giotto, Asari on the opposite side, Knuckle stood behind G, Alaude leaned against the wall next to the door, Daemon on the opposite wall near a large window, and Lampo slumped into an armchair to instantly fall asleep; already bored with all the goings-ons.

It was then they noticed the girl that Reborn had brought along, she lay on the sofa beside him. They don't really mind it, thinking she was just a one night stand. They can't see her face properly since her hair was obscuring it from view.

"Reborn what happened to make this idiot restless all day?" G asked pointing to Giotto with his thumb. The red (pink) haired man patience had worn thin, having spent all day with a stressing blond.

Giotto didn't mind being called an idiot as he was too worried about his little sister. "Reborn, explain!" Giotto ordered. Reborn ignored him and called Knuckle. He asked the priest to erase the chloroform effect on Tsuna; it took only a short time for Knuckle's to perform the job.

Giotto tugged at his hair. "Reborn! Can't you just tell me about Tsuna first? You can fuck her later!" He yelled and pointed to the unconscious female Knuckle was leaning over.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the blond's statement. Then he smirked amusedly but decided to stay quiet, just tilting his fedora over his eyes instead.

"Tsuna? Isn't that your sister? It's been a long time. Which orphanage did you sent her to?" G asked suddenly.

Reborn furrowed his brows. Giotto face palmed. Alaude stared on expressionlessly.

"'Orphanage'? Giotto, maybe it's better if you explain to them first." Reborn recommended.

Giotto fidgeted in his seat, feeling nervous as his guardians stared at him suspiciously. "Well, only G knows about her since he's my childhood friend. Tsuna is my little sister. Sawada Tsunayoshi." he stated. Some of his guardians cheered while the rest just stared at him and one snored on, unaware.

"That is EXTREMELY good news! Where is she now?" Knuckle yelled enthusiastically, but his hands remained firm, glowing with sun flames as he washed away the effects of the chloroform.

Giotto fidgeted nervously at his question.

"He lied to G saying that he sent her to an orphanage. He sold her to the Estraneo family and used the money for gambling." Reborn explained nonchalantly.

Dead silence consumed them.

G's eyes widened and when the information sunk in, he turned to Giotto. "Giotto, how could you! So, that's where you got the money! You bastard! You lied to me!" G berated, crimson eyes narrowed at the blond who cowered away.

Daemon's eyes narrowed._ 'She has been there. . . Could she be . . . No, it's still too soon to conclude it.'_

Alaude closed his eyes, shifting slightly at his position.

Giotto mussed his own hair "I know G! I wasn't in the right mind! At least I'm trying to find her now!"

"So, where is she now?" Asari asked. Reborn wanted to point at her but stopped when Tsuna started stirring. _'The show is about to start'_ he thought amusedly.

Knuckle stopped his sun flame when he saw the girl stirring. He retreated back to Giotto's side, expression serious.

Giotto sighed "I asked Alaude for information but he didn't tell me much."

"Because he knows what you've done." Reborn stated blandly, tugging casually at one of his sideburns.

Giotto's eyes widened and he turned to the man. "Alaude, you knew?"

Alaude stared coldly at Giotto. "Hn." The flaxen haired man flicked his eyes toward Daemon who was staring at him suspiciously. Alaude decided to ignore him.

Giotto looked down, guilt consuming him. "I know I'm the worst but now that I can help her, I want to support her."

His guardians, seeing how guilty he was, started to pity him.

"Maa, maa, its fine as long as you apologize to her." Asari tried to reassure him.

Giotto looked up at his friends, eyes sparkling with hope and unshed tears. "You guys" he said. His guardians nodded back.

"Tch, don't you dare to lie to me again." G warned as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"Hn." Alaude grunted.

"Nufufufu." Daemon chuckled.

Asari just laughed and Lampo remained asleep.

"EXTREM-" Knuckle's loud yelling was stopped by a cushion to his face. They turned to the person who threw it.

"Ugh . . . My head hurts."

* * *

**Gahahah! A cliffhanger! It's supposed to be longer but I need to cut it right here, sorry! But review please! I might not find wi-fi in my trip, but I'll at least write it down and update it after I get home! Depends on my mood ;)**

**Cinnamon kelly: Yay! you're constantly reviewing! Thank you :DD And yeah, I like Reborn that way.**

**Nightstar09: welcome back Nightstar09! Yeah, I've also been looking forward to this part! And thank you!**

**Lapsis angelus Jullienne: Lol, happy you like it XD And that's funny! But that really is what happened :D**

**DandereGoneFishing(Venna): Thank you for constantly reviewing since the first chapter! I'm touched :')! Hehe, the drama chapter is going to be the next! Hope you're not disappointed!**

**UnfadingPromise: Well, yes! Hehe sorry it's not really their reunion yet! But I hope I make the next one to your liking :DD**

**animebaka14: Gomenasai! *Bows down and bangs head Gokudera style* Sorry it's not long! TTATT I hope you will still read this crappy story of mine! Onegai shimasu! I'll try to make the next one better! I'm sorry!**

**Lexie-chan94: Thank you for reviewing :D Haha, well, I can't kill Giotto! He's an important part! But I still hope you liked it~**

**poisson: Haha, thank you! And I hope this is not late D:**


	8. The reaction

**I'm so sorry about my long absence! I gotta catch up with my studies, works, and exams! But I do hope this long chapter make up with it. It's the longest chapter I had write and I had fun writing it. So I hope you are the same 8D Thank for reviewers, favs, and alerts! I'm happy! There are so many alerts and favs! I hope the same goes to review~  
**

**I removed the possibility of rate-M from the summary since I saw some authors struggling with a tattler called the 'Critics United'. I just don't want my first story got deleted because of that...**

**Beta'ed by _ShamelessDilettante_, she's wonderful as always! Thank her please~**

* * *

"Ugh . . . My head hurts," The girl complained, rubbing her head.

Reborn smirked. "You're finally up." The girl raised her head. She blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. When her vision was cleared, she pointed accusingly at the demon in disguise, as she would like to call him.

"It was you! Where do you think you're doing, kidnapping me, you asshole?!" She snarled. She turned her head right and left frantically, confused as to where she was. Then she saw him. That lowlife bastard; Ieyasu. He was on the couch opposite her. She narrowed her eyes on reflex. Giotto gulped and stilled. They stayed like that for a while, as if someone had pressed the pause button. Tsuna pinched her cheek but did not cease her glare.

"Reborn, what kind of drug did you put in the handkerchief?" She asked, turning to the raven haired man.

Reborn shrugged. "Chloroform."

Tsuna huffed and her glare intensified, her mood dropping further. Seeing the bastard right after waking up did nothing to alleviate her anger. She took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to get a grip of herself.

"I'm just dreaming. . ." she tried to reason, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and fisted her hands in her lap, taking a deep breath and letting go. She repeated that motion a few times.

"No, you're not. Idiot." Reborn retorted, rolling his eyes.

Giotto was speechless. His voice was stuck down his throat. The shock was too much for him. His guardians exchanged glances.

_'T-Tsuna! S-She was here all along!'_ The blond stuttered inwardly.

Reborn smirked. "Now, I remember you said something about fuck her, Giotto. Well, thank you. I'll surely use that to my advantage" He taunted. Giotto's face paled. His body wouldn't move but inside, a mini-Giotto was running around in circles in panic. He still couldn't find his voice.

Tsuna stopped her yoga and looked up at Reborn. The raven expected her to go berserk because of what he said but she didn't and pointed out something entirely different.

"See! His name is Giotto not Ieyasu! Anyway, I'm leaving." She stood up but the green rope appeared and tied her down. "What the hell! Again?! Let go!" She protested as she wiggled like a worm.

"If you go out, you'll get lost. By the way I was the one who gave him that name," Reborn said casually as if he didn't do anything, well, literally he didn't, Leon did. Tsuna glowered at him full force.

"Why do you always make me out to be an idiot? I can find my own way! And who cares!" She struggled. Then something clicked in her mind. "Wait, you knew about him. Then why did you ask me about it?"

"I just wanted to see your reaction," Reborn answered, shrugging. Tsuna gritted her teeth in annoyance and was about to retort back when another voice stopped her.

"Tsuna. . ." Giotto had finally found his voice.

The brunet's right eye twitched. "Don't call my name you stranger!" she shouted. Giotto flinched. She struggled again, not wanting to be in the same room as that blond asshole. Then a loud growl came from her stomach. She blushed.

"And you haven't eaten anything," Reborn reasoned.

"Says the one who kidnapped me." Tsuna growled.

Giotto stood up. "Why don't you eat first, ne Tsu-chan?" he said hesitantly.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes "You should know the 'Don't accept anything from strangers' rule. I'm better off dying from starvation than taking what you offer me."

Giotto smiled shakily "But I'm not a stranger, I am your-"

"You** are** a stranger" Tsuna cut him off, voice vehement.

Giotto flinched. He then crouched in the emo corner and cried tears of blood as a certain raven had expected. G was really tempted to chide the blond about dirtying the carpet with blood; it's extremely hard to clean off. But now was not the right time to do so.

"She doesn't even want to acknowledge me anymore," the blond muttered. A depressing aura surrounded him. His guardians looked elsewhere, pretending that their embarrassing boss did not exist.

"Reborn, let me go!" Tsuna yelled as she struggled against the binds, she wanted to get away from the bastard as soon as possible. And besides, the position she was lying in on the sofa was uncomfortable.

Reborn thought for a while "You'll run away."

"Of course! I want to go home!" Tsuna retorted. Wasn't that obvious?

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "But you're in Italy."

Tsuna stopped wriggling and stared wide eyes at him. "WHAT?!" Leon in his rope form, sensed something dangerous from the girl, and changed back to his chameleon form, crawling back to Reborn. The hitman glanced at the chameleon in question.

Tsuna stood up, shaking out her stiff limbs before she grabbed Reborn by his collar and shook him furiously. "You egoistic self-conceited bastard! Why don't you understand I have a lot of work?! The assignments and projects are also piling up because of that damn fever! And I don't have all day to do it! I also have my part time jobs! I'm not a Mr. Perfect like you! I need to gather money for the payments and I wasn't born smart, I also need to study! And I haven't paid the land lord because I need the money to pay you!" Tsuna gritted out and then pushed Reborn away from her, disgusted.

Giotto stood up and cried, "I'm sorry Tsu-chan. Because of me you have to endure all this."

Tsuna threw a pillow at the blond bastard's face. Hard. "Shut up! Who the hell are you?! It's not like the situation will get better if you apologize!" she snarled. When the pillow fell, it revealed Giotto's wide-eyed face and instantly, waterfall tears cascaded from his eyes as he started to sob dramatically.

G sighed and got up. He patted his friend's back. "How lame of you Giotto."

Asari sweat-dropped at his friends' behaviours. "Maa, maa calm down Tsunayoshi-san. Giotto already said sorry right? Please forgive him." he tried to reassure Tsuna.

Knuckle nodded in agreement. "God blesses those who are merciful."

Tsuna stopped tugging at her hair. "So you're saying I should forgive him because he said sorry and because God favours the merciful?" she asked, sarcasm dripping off her voice. She lowered her head; her bangs covering her eyes as her body shook with anger. Her killing intent released in an almost tangible wave. Beads of sweat appeared on Asari's and Knuckle's brows. She looked up, eyes full with hatred.

"How about you try? Try being thrown into a damn hell hole for God knows why. Having to do with not enough sleep, light and food and being tortured every single day for an entire month!"

The Vongola stayed silent. Daemon narrowed his eyes again but didn't say anything. Giotto felt guilt-ridden, sinking lower and into himself at each word coming from his sister's mouth. He was the cause after all. And he didn't use the money for good things either.

Reborn broke the silence with a sudden question, changing the topic at hand. "Tsuna, what did you mean by having to pay me?"

Tsuna turned to him "I wanted to give it to you as payment for. . ." she paused. "Taking care of me," she said quietly with a tint of red on her cheeks, so only Reborn could hear.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to."

Tsuna just looked at him. "Just take it; I don't want to owe anyone," she stated blandly.

Reborn hummed "But I've said it, haven't I? I don't want money as payment." He then stood up and picked Tsuna up and slung her over his shoulder, again. "Eat dinner here. And I'll count that as a payment"

Tsuna struggled on his shoulder, hitting his back with her fists. "Okay fine, I'll eat! But put me down! I can walk myself!" Her tummy growled again. She blushed.

"You might faint if you walk yourself." Reborn smirked in amusement.

A vein popped on Tsuna's temple "It doesn't matter! Put me down! And don't touch me like that!" She could feel Reborn's hand on her behind.

Reborn ignored her and turned his attention the blond Vongola boss. "Giotto, I believe you and your guardians also skipped dinner thanks to your restlessness and causing your guardians to have to look out for you. Eat now."

Giotto blushed; the hitman was too sharp. He sighed. "Yes, Reborn. But can you not touch Tsuna like that?" he asked, pointing to Tsuna, it irked him that the hitman dared to touch his beloved sister's butt.

"No, can do. She'll fall down with all her struggling and," he smirked. "Didn't you say I can have my way with her?" he teased over his shoulder. Giotto didn't say more and gritted his teeth, cursing himself inwardly. He knew Reborn will not let go of Tsuna's lovely butt but he still can't help but annoyed with the sight. G whacked Lampo to wake him up and dragged him to the dining room.

* * *

Tsuna glared at the feast in front of her.

Giotto smiled bitterly as he watched his sister. "You don't like Italian food, Tsu-ch- Tsuna?" he corrected.

Tsuna barely spared him a glance, although her eye ticed in annoyance. She continued to pierce the food with her eyes, as if she could set fire to the whole thing just by glaring at it enough.

"Wasteful rich bastard," she muttered. But all the occupants in the room heard it crystal clear. Giotto fidgeted on his seat, feeling uncomfortable with his sister reluctant attitude.

Lampo glanced sceptically at her. "What's with her attitude? Who is she anyway?" he asked.

G whacked him. "That's why don't sleep during important meetings, brat," he snapped. Lampo whimpered and rubbed his sore head.

Asari smiled. "Saa, let's just eat okay?" Although a few of the others had already started. The rest were quick to join them.

Giotto, sitting at the head of the table, glanced at Tsuna once in a while. Then he remembered something. "Ah, that's right I haven't introduce my friends to you, right Tsuna?" he asked, trying to make conversation with his sister.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. She glanced at the guardians and nodded in understanding, she can be mad at Giotto but his friends had nothing to do with it. At least she hoped so.

Giotto grinned. "To my right are G, Lampo, and Daemon respectively." He said, gesturing to each person. G nodded in acknowledgement, Lampo looked elsewhere lazily, and Daemon smirked creepily. Tsuna shuddered seeing the latter's smirk. "And to my left are Asari, Knuckle, and Alaude." Asari smiled and said a greeting in Japanese, Knuckle shouted, and Alaude 'hn'-ed. Tsuna smiled a little at that but the other occupants missed it. Giotto had offered the seat beside him, but Tsuna had clearly refused; "Fuck no. Stay away from me you shitty bastard." Giotto had flinched at her vocabulary whilst G muttered something about 'She's good' behind his back. Reborn, being the only one that could control the brunette, sat beside her.

When they finished, they walked in the long corridors. The place was decked out in expensive displays. Luxurious chandeliers lined the roof, glittering and clearly cleaned regularly. The wall was decorated with paintings framed in expensive metals and sometime jewels. Elaborate vases stood at regular intervals along the walls.

Reborn suddenly had an idea.

"That vase over there is an expensive one," he whispered to Tsuna, closing in to her right ear, wanting to tease the brunet and her brother. Tsuna didn't mind that, being the naïve girl she is. Reborn chuckled at her innocence.

Giotto's face turned horror stricken. He was about to stand in between of them, thinking Reborn was teasing his sister, but his guardians stopped him. They thought he was going to do something stupid and make his sister hate him more. The blond struggled but to no avail. He could only watch them with teary eyes.

Tsuna stared at the vase for a while, completely unaware of the blond's struggles. Then she pushed it with blank expression. It fell and shattered into a million pieces of glittering porcelain. "Ara. It broke. Must be the wind" she said, shrugging and deadpanning. Giotto and his guardians, save a skylark and a melon-head, sweat-dropped_ 'No, no, it's too obvious. And there's no window here,'_ they thought in unison. In the background, Reborn snickered.

Giotto sighed then his expression turned into one of an abandoned puppy's. "Tsuna, if you want to blow up on me or beat me senseless, just do it. You're pretty bad at hiding your desire." Alaude scowled. He muttered something about 'pathetic herbivore' and left. Daemon smirked and left to annoy the skylark. He also wanted to ask him some questions.

Tsuna hummed. "Yeah, that's a lovely idea," she said. Giotto's guardians looked pitifully at him but didn't say anything nor do anything, not wanting to interfere with their relationship or be on the girl's bad side. Tsuna lowered her hand to put it in her pocket but she didn't find it. She looked down. "W-what is this?" she asked in horror. She turned to Reborn. "It must be you! Can't you stop messing around me?! What the hell with this dress?!"

"You just realized?" Reborn asked, trying to hide his chuckle. Tsuna glared off to the side, trying to hide her blush, and tch-ed. There was a mirror there. Tsuna saw her face on the mirror. Her eyes widened.

"!" She clamped her face with her hands. "What the hell?! Who did this?!" she shouted. Reborn couldn't hide his chuckles anymore; he ended up laughing and loud for Tsuna to hear clearly. She twitched. She then picked up the shattered pieces of the vase and threw them at Reborn like kunai. Giotto and his guardians sweat-dropped again as they watched Reborn dodge it all skilfully.

"Ouch. . ." Tsuna suddenly muttered. Her hand was cut by one of the porcelain pieces.

Giotto suddenly panicked. "Tsu-chan, don't cry! It's okay! Onii-chan is here!" he opened his arms, expecting Tsuna to come embracing him.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, looking disgusted by the very thought of coming near him.

Giotto looked at her in question. "You usually cry. If you got a scratch, you would run to me while crying. . ." he reasoned.

Tsuna hummed. "Too bad I'm used to pain and I'm sure I will never do that again, even if grim reaper was already beside me. I can't cry anymore anyway," she muttered.

Giotto looked down guiltily. Asari laughed. "Maa, maa, it's late. Let's continue our talk tomorrow!" he said. Everyone agreed.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked Tsuna who was walking in the opposite direction.

Tsuna looked over her shoulder. "To sleep."

G exhaled a puff of smoke. "The guest room is not that way."

"Who wants to go there?"

"Then where do you want to sleep TO THE EXTREME?" Knuckle asked loudly.

Tsuna rubbed her ear. "Do you have to shout?" she asked. Knuckle smiled sheepishly. "Well, somewhere. Anywhere is fine. I can just camp outside," she said, shrugging. "I prefer to be outside if it means I can be away from asshole 1# and 2#."

Unsurprisingly, they knew who she was referring to. Though Giotto didn't hear her and focused more on her statement of sleeping outside. "What?! No way! You're going to sleep here!" he demanded.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Why? I only ate dinner here because of Reborn. I don't owe you anything, so I don't need to adhere to you," she said, staring coldly at him. "I don't want to owe someone anymore, especially you."

Giotto's hair flattened and he pulled his hair frantically. "Tsuna!" he wailed. He turned to Reborn. "Reborn! Do something! She could be raped out there! She's too cute! She's my sister after all! Sh-"

"Shut up, clumsy-Gio" he cut him off. Giotto scowled but Reborn ignored him. "Dame-Tsuna, want to watch something?"

Tsuna looked back in the direction she was walking, deciding on just ignoring the guys. "No, thanks"

Reborn hummed "But it's funny. It's a comedy about someone begging for chocolate." he hinted.

Tsuna stopped short in her tracks. She turned stiffly like a robot. "R-really?" she asked a crooked smile on her lips and wide eyes adorning her face.

"Yeah, want to watch?" he asked again.

Tsuna nodded, hoping it has nothing to do with her. Reborn smirked and walked up to her. He pulled out his phone and showed the video to her. Giotto and the others couldn't see the video as their backs were to them.

Tsuna's mouth opened and closed like fish out of water as she watched the video, face red of embarrassment. Thank god Reborn lower the tone or they would hear her ignominy. "Y-you taped the whole thing?!" she exclaimed. She wanted to crush the cursed thing that contained the embarrassing video but being the responsible person she is, she didn't do it, she doesn't have the money to replace such expensive phone.

Reborn smirked. "You're staying here or else," he threatened. He inwardly thanked God he didn't tape the chocolate accident _after_ the begging session.

Tsuna scowled. "I hate you."

"I love you too, princess~" He was more amused than annoyed with her declaration.

A vein popped on Tsuna's temple. "Dammit! Fine! Where should I sleep?!" she asked Giotto, glaring daggers at him. Giotto brightened up. He doesn't know what they were talking about but if it made Tsuna want to stay (although grudgingly), he's fine with it.

"Do you want to sleep in the guest room or with-"

"Guest room," Tsuna cut him off, knowing full well what the second option would be.

Giotto cried a waterfall of tears. "Okay, I'll show you the way."

* * *

When they arrived, Tsuna scowled at the furniture. "Why are all the things here so damn luxurious?" she asked with dark aura looming over her.

Giotto sweat-dropped. "Um, I'm not sure... Sorry."

She sighed "No, I'm just here temporarily. It's not my right to protest." Inwardly, she felt extremely uneasy; having a normal conversation like this with someone you hate was just strange.

"It's good you know your place," Lampo suddenly drawled, one of his eyes closed lazily. Everyone stared at him as if he just murdered someone. He opened his eyes and blinked at them. "What? What's with the look?"

G dug his knuckles into the green haired male's head. "It's expected for her to act like that."

Lampo whimpered his confusion evident in his expression. "What are you talking about? Who is she anyway? Isn't she just a one night stand Reborn brought over from Japan?"

The atmosphere went so cold that it practically screamed death. They stared at him as a dark bluish aura surrounded them. Everyone turned slowly to Tsuna. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Reborn smirked in amusement.

Tsuna smiled, not a happy smile but a smile like that of a demon who had found her victim. "Ara? What an offensive thing you just said." She walked slowly to Lampo. He blinked while his friends froze, slowly inching away from her. When she was close enough she kneed him in the balls **_hard_**. Lampo fell to the floor clutching his stinging 'treasures'. The others all cringed at the evident pain. Reborn smirked, enjoying the show.

Tsuna looked down at Lampo. "I don't mind you calling me slut. But I'd rather die and go to hell than have a one night stand with _him_ of all people." she said coldly, jerking a thumb in the direction of Reborn. They all shuddered, except for a certain hitman.

"Don't worry, Tsuna! I won't let anyone touch you!" Giotto said, puffing his chest proudly.

Tsuna stared blankly at him. "Why should I trust you? I can protect myself better than you ever could," she said calmly and seriously.

Giotto felt like a huge rock, with what Tsuna had said written on it, had just crushed him. He started sulking again. Knuckle and Asari helped Lampo to stand up. He winced in pain every now and then.

Tsuna yawned. "I'm going to sleep." She walked into the room, making to close the door on the others. But before she could, Reborn took her chin and whispered something to her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night," he said casually. Giotto and his guardians that were there all froze. Reborn smirked amusedly at Giotto, who turned blue, and then the hitman left.

Giotto's jaw dropped to the marble floor. He can't believe it! Reborn had dared to kiss her -only on her forehead, but it was still a kiss! The blond had just claimed that he would protect her and yet, she was harassed right in front of his eyes.

G closed Giotto's jaw with his hand, fearing a fly might fly in if he kept gaping like that. They all looked at Tsuna, expecting her to blow up and shout curses at Reborn's retreating back. To their surprise, Tsuna was blushing timidly, like how high school girls would react if their boyfriends showed them affection. This time not only Giotto but all of them gaped.

Tsuna turned to them. "S-stop looking at me like that!" she yelled, and then she shut the door in their faces. They continued to gape in a frozen state. After a full ten minutes, they regained their senses and coughed awkwardly.

"Who knew Tsuna liked Reborn?" Asari said, chuckling.

"What?! She likes him?!" Giotto exclaimed, still not accepting the fact that his beloved angelic sister, though she had a _bit_ of a devilish trait, was going out with the demon himself. He fainted.

G sighed and picked the blond up. "I'll put him to bed. You guys help that brat to his room," he ordered, pointing to the still unsteady Lampo.

They nodded and left.

* * *

Tsuna, on the other hand, was blushing furiously as she sat on the silken covers of the unfamiliar bed. _'Damn. I don't want to do it, but does seem like a good way to get revenge.'_ She recalled what Reborn whispered to her just now.

_"If you want to take revenge on Giotto, just act all lovey-dovey with me and it will stress him out." _

_She was still considering the offer when Reborn kissed her forehead. She blushed. She saw Giotto looking as if he had just seen Michael Jackson came back alive in response. _

_'It's not that bad,' she thought and acted exactly like what Reborn had said. She didn't know if she could act but that was not the main issue._

She covered her face. "Arghh! It was so disgusting!" She took a deep breath, "I just have to put up with it for a while," she tried to reassure herself. She sighed and suddenly there was a knock at her door. She frowned. "Who is it?"

There was a grunt from the door. "Hn." Tsuna felt two presences on the other side, and it was most certainly not Giotto. So, she stood up, walked up to the door and opened it. She saw the quiet guy with icy blue eyes, pale blond hair and donning a trench coat, and the guy with the melon hairstyle and spiffy clothes. She identified them as Alaude and Daemon.

"Umm. . . How may I help you?" she asked hesitantly.

Alaude stared at her for a while "Thank you," he said briefly and left.

Daemon watched quietly as the skylark thanked the brunette. He remembered their brief conversation before.

_"Is she _her_?" Daemon asked. _

_Alaude smirked. "Find out for yourself," He said and left._

_'She must be her. There's no way that skylark would just thank someone for no apparent reason.'_ He sighed.

A question mark appeared above Tsuna's head. "Umm. . . What about you? How may I help you?" she said.

Daemon smiled. "Nufufu. . . I also want to say thank you," he said, putting his left hand on his chest and bowing to her.

Tsuna blinked. "W-what for?"

Daemon straightened and smiled. "You'll know why sooner or later," he said and also left, his boots clacking against the floor.

Tsuna stood there for a while, taking it in. Then she shrugged and went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

**XxShadowfangxX: Ahaha, I hope this chapter satisfy you! Sorry for my long absence! *dogeza***

**konan248: He's a good guy in some way, yeah, he is *snickers***

**DandereGoneFishing(Venna): Ahah, did you get some popcorns? Is this story good enough? I really do hope you enjoy it 8)**

**Lexie-chan94: Lol, I can't do that. Though, I had fun torturing him.**

**00-SilentObserver-13: Ah arigatou~ XD I do hope you won't get bored with my story!**

**aspiderlife: Ahah, is this one also to your liking? :)**

**aaa: Thanks~ CX **

**Nekozawa Tomoe: Y-you really think so? Thanks~ XDD I'm touched!**

**animebaka14: Well, I just decided to cut it there, it was actually a part of this but it was too long. So, I fulfilled my promise about the long chapter, right? Ahaha, I hope you enjoyed it~**

**Rikkai and hoyote lover: Here it is! :D Did that satisfy you? **

**GreenDrkness: Kufufu~ He is, I just love to torture him~ And thank you for the support!**

**deathlover25: Well, she is mad at him. I hope the Tsuna above satisfy you!**

**serryblack1: Ah, well, I didn't do that but Giotto did offer that~ Tsuna just got distracted.**

**Lady Ashwinder: ...Now that you mention it! I think I forgot about that concept! Argh, I'm so messed up! Thank you for pointing out~ and for reading this.**

**Ayz283: Lol, Reborn is cheeky! So, I think that's what he would do. I hope Tsuna's reaction is good enough for you!**

**Slytherin Studios: Thanks~ X3**

**Review will help boosting up my mood to write~**


	9. Daily life in Vongola mansion

Sorry for the super late update! Shameless also apologized for the late beta, she's busy y'know? And Thank you very much! I can't believe I got 100 reviews TAT I'm touched.

If you would like check out my new story **ESCAPEE**. It's a gift for the 100 reviews!

Beta'ed by **_ShamelessDilettante!_**

I'm sorry I won't reply to the review directly like usual. I'm in a hurry! But special thanks to _**XxShadowfangxX, DandereGoneFishing(Venna), Nezumi-chwan, Solera, ninja. lover. 556, poisson, silvermoon170, Rikkai and hyotei lover, konan248, Ayz283, deathlover25, 00-SilentObserver-13, Cinnamon kelly, aaa, saphire644, Zylia16, cctrail, and kanakoyuki!**_

I hope you found the answer to your question below! And about the Rfem27... I think it will. **I think.**

* * *

Through habit alone, Tsuna woke up at 6AM sharp.

She sat up, eyes still closed even as she tried to navigate around the place like usual, walking out of her room and turning to into the bathroom.

Or so she thought.

Bumping into a wall, Tsuna fell back down onto the carpeted floor as she rubbed at her forehead. "Whaa…? What?" she mumbled, eyes fluttering open blearily.

The expensive furniture, king sized bed, and a crystal-chandelier greeted her cheerfully. She, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the poor girl that had always worked part-time jobs, widened her eyes and gaped as if she just saw pigs fly. Then she remembered what happened.

She sighed and managed to calm down. _'I'm not used to fancy things.'_ She stood and frowned. She wanted to take a bath but there was a slight issue. She didn't have change clothes. She sighed again. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. She turned around but no one was there.

She blushed and called, "c-come in."

The door opened and a maid walked in, she bowed to Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi-sama, here are dresses and undergarments for you to choose from," the maid said, holding out the pile of clothes gathered in her arms

Tsuna waved her hands frantically. "You don't have to use a honorific, just call me Tsuna."

The maid looked up, startled. "But that would not be appropriate."

Tsuna waved it off with a, "Its fine." She didn't want to be called something she wasn't used to.

The maid nodded and offered the dresses and the undergarments again.

Tsuna inspected the dresses. There was one with a frilly hem and small gems decorating the bodice, there was also a strapless dress of about knee height with a black hem and glitter on the upper part, a sexy V-neck dress, and many more. All of them laid out neatly on the oversized bed. She held the V-neck up with a deadpanned expression before placing it down and inspecting the undergarments. There were cute underwear with bunnies, brightly colored ones, ones with frills, and there was also a sexy G-string. Tsuna blushed seeing the latter. She put the dresses down again, gathered them all up and handed them back to the maid.

"You don't have anything else besides...these?" she asked, throwing a pointed look at the pile of garments. She felt uneasy with all the expensive dresses.

The maid looked thoughtful. "Um. . ." she hesitated."We don't really have girls' clothes as the masters are all men."

Tsuna shook her head. "No, no, no, just plain jeans and a T-shirt are enough."

The maid nodded. "I'll bring some over. Please excuse me for a moment," she said and left with her arms full.

Tsuna sighed as she looked over the left over pile of undergarments on the bed. "There's no choice but to wear the underwear, huh?" She picked one out: a black and white one with skulls printed on it.

After a few minutes, the maid came back with a pair of navy jeans and an orange T-shirt. Tsuna smiled sincerely and thanked her. The maid blushed a little, bowed shyly, and scurried off. Tsuna raised a brow at the odd behaviour, but then she shrugged it off and went to the adjacent bathroom.

After taking a bath, Tsuna donned a bathrobe and walked out. She muttered something along the lines of; "Why would you need such spacious bathroom?", feeling quite disgruntled with the whole thing. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You're finally done."

Tsuna looked up. She grasped the front of her bathrobe instantly. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed, glaring at the intruder.

Reborn smirked. "Aren't I free to come see you?" he teased.

A vein popped on the brunette's head. "NO."

Reborn mocked a hurt expression. "Too bad. And I was kind enough to buy you all those dresses and underwear."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "So, you were the one who bought that?! Even that G-string?! You pervert!" She yelled, pointing at the male accusingly with one hand.

Reborn smirked again. "But it helped you, didn't it? It's a good thing I asked for your size back then. And I also offered a way to take revenge on Giotto," Reborn said pointedly. "At least say 'thank you', that's rather un-cute of you."

Tsuna ground her teeth in annoyance. But she couldn't find any fault in the male's logic. "Fine. Thank you," she gritted out.

Reborn smirked arrogantly which just made Tsuna want to choke him.

"So, you want to take revenge on Giotto by acting like yesterday?" he asked.

Tsuna rubbed her chin in thought. Inside her mind, miniature Tsunas were discussing vehemently around a table.

Inner Tsuna 1: We should just agree with him!

Inner Tsuna 2: No, he's a sly guy! He must be hiding something under his sleeve!

Inner Tsuna 3: Maa, maa, you also haven't thought of a way for revenge, right? Why don't we just agree?

Inner Tsuna 1: Yeah that's right! But why are you acting like Asari?

Inner Tsuna 3: Hahaha well, I don't know?

Inner Tsuna 2: You! Don't agree with her! How many times has he done something suspicious?! He must be up to something!

Inner Tsuna 1: Then how about you tell us your brilliant idea!

Inner Tsuna 2: . . .

Inner Tsuna 1: Hah! Right to your face!

Inner Tsuna 3: Let's just agree. We can just stop acting if something goes unfavourably.

Inner Tsuna 2: *sigh* Fine!

Inner Tsuna 1: Hear that Tsuna? Just agree with him!

Tsuna nodded in confirmation, her eyes shining in determination. "Fine. I'll go with your plan."

Reborn smirked. "Happy to know that," he paused. "Are you going to use the G-string?"

Tsuna blushed. She threw a cushion from the nearest couch at him. "Like hell I would! Get out!"

Reborn chuckled. He caught the cushion with ease, put it on the bed, and left.

Tsuna huffed. After making sure that the devil reincarnation was far away enough and locking the door, Tsuna went about dressing herself.

* * *

"Good morning, Tsuna!" Giotto greeted with a blinding smile.

Tsuna didn't even spare him a glance and walked past him to Reborn. "Reborn, what am I doing here for? I want to go back to Japan."

Reborn smiled. Not a smirk, but a smile. That one thing made the Vongola members present, which consisted of Giotto, G, Asari, Knuckle, and Lampo, to gape. Tsuna was also surprised but, recalling the plan, she shook it off and made herself blush.

"Don't you want to stay here with me?" he said, reaching up to fondle her hair lovingly.

Tsuna's blush darkened. "W-well, I _do_ want to s-stay w-with you..."

_'Man, how disgusting'_ she thought as she her inner self stuck out her tongue in distaste. "B-but I still have to do my job and what about the college?" she asked, peering up at Reborn. Giotto's soul had left his body by this point. G helped his friend and absentmindedly put it back inside whilst still gaping at the two.

"Don't worry about college. It's winter break now." Reborn replied. "We'll go back to Japan together when it's over. And about your work, I'll help you out- don't worry about it."

Tsuna was scowling in her mind _'What? Until the winter break over? You've got to be kidding me. But I'll stick with what he says... For now.' _Out loud she stuttered, "o-okay."

Virtual sparkles appeared around the two and love hearts started bouncing here and there. One even bounced on top of Giotto's head. That snapped the blond out of his train of thought. He stood up and walked towards them, ignoring his friends' hushed whispers to not interrupt them.

The blond stopped in front of Tsuna and smiled blindingly. "Ne, Tsuna let's go to the dining room together!" He said, inching slowly between the two. Reborn saw through what the blond was doing but did nothing. He was expecting the brunette to beat the crap out of the blond.

Tsuna glared daggers at the blond. "Out of my way" she hissed, kicking the blond on his shin. Giotto released a pained yelp as he tried to hold his leg and his balance. He failed miserably as he hopped about erratically before falling. He almost fell on Tsuna, but Reborn pulled Tsuna aside just in time, causing the brunette's face to be buried in the raven's broad chest while Giotto face-planted on the marble tiles. Lampo, Knuckle, and Asari laughed seeing the rather funny scene unfold whilst G smirked.

Then the redhead cleared his throat and everyone turned to him. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt you, but let's get breakfast started, okay? We have our own jobs to do after all."

Tsuna turned back to Reborn. "Do you want to eat now?" She asked, like a wife asking her husband.

Reborn smirked. "Yeah, sure." He placed his arm around the brunette's waist (Tsuna's mind was filled with colorful curses as he did so) and they all headed to the dining room.

"This is so beyond horrible that I can't even put it into words," Tsuna said when they were out of earshot from Giotto and the others.

Reborn only smirked in a reply.

"C'mon Giotto! You have to take breakfast and do your paperwork!" G said as he dragged the sulking blond to the dining room.

"Maa, maa, Giotto. Reborn-san is a good man." Asari laughed as he put his hands casually into the sleeves of his long robes.

"HE IS AN EXTREME MAN!" Knuckle yelled loudly, making a fist pump.

"See? What I said yesterday was right! And no one has told me who that girl even is yet!" Lampo protested.

"Shut up, you snot-nosed brat!" G hissed.

They bickered all the way to the dining room.

After breakfast, Giotto was dragged by G to his office whilst Tsuna went somewhere with Reborn.

"G! Tsuna might be losing her innocence for the second time now!" Giotto whined.

"Reborn is not that low. And you're the one who said he could have his way with her," G retorted back, reminding the blond of his severe mistake. Giotto started to cry again. "But I didn't think it was my precious Tsuna!"

G paid him no mind and continued to drag him. It was tiring work.

Giotto was forced into his plush leather chair with a pout on his face.

G sat on the sofa in front of Giotto's desk, taking a few stacks of papers with him, and glared at the blond. "Do your paperwork now" he ordered, pointing at the rather large stack on the table that was so full it looked on the verge of toppling over.

"But G! Reborn must have done something! Remember? She shouted and cursed him yesterday! But now, she's all lovey-dovey with him!" Giotto protested, throwing his hands to the air.

G exhaled, a puff of smoke wafting into the air. "Yeah, I know."

Giotto's eyes shone and he pounced on G. "Then can I spy on them?" he asked, trying to pull off the super-hard-to-resist puppy eyes.

G felt sweat trickle down from his forehead. "No" he said, trying to pry the blond off of him. As he expected, Giotto eyes started to water and the pleading expression became more prominent. It was the ultra-hard-to-resist-abandoned-puppy-loook. Fuck.

"Please?"

"No."

"Aww, c'mon G! I'll give you a kiss!"

"Hell no! Why would I want a kiss from you?"

"Pleeeease?"

"No"

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

"N-No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"That's it! I said NO! Do your paperwork now!" G exploded. He tied Giotto to his chair using a thick rope that bound the blond from his neck to his thighs. Giotto's hands were free but his arms were tied to the chair to his elbows. The only thing he would be able to do was write.

Giotto looked dejected. "Okay, I'll do it..." he muttered, sulking, and started signing the papers.

G sighed and muttered, "Finally."

**~After five hours~**

"G, I'm tired" Giotto whined. G ignored him and continued with his own paperwork. Giotto pouted. He looked up at the ceiling to avoid seeing the cursed paperwork. His eyes hurt just to see them.

"G, do you remember our past?" Giotto suddenly asked out of the blue. G looked up from his own version of cursed paperwork.

"Yeah, you were a crazy asshole back then."

Giotto chuckled, not feeling at all offended. He closed his eyes, recalling their past.

_Eleven years old Giotto was just wondering around the town. His father's funeral had been held a few days ago. He was well aware of the fact that his father had been killed by someone in the mafia. Giotto knew of his father's job and he died like he expected him to. 'Tch, that useless buffoon, always leaves mom alone. Now, he's left mom forever.' The blond scowled and kicked a pebble. _

_"Ouch! What the fuck was that?!" Someone yelled in Italian. _

_The blond looked up questioningly. "Sorry about that," he called. He could see a boy around the same age as him with red hair trimmed at chin length and a scowl that seemed permanent._

_"That hurt, you asshole!" _

_Giotto ignored what he said and offered him a hand. The redhead just stared at him 'Is this guy a total idiot? I just insulted him!' He was about to shout again but a warm and friendly smile appeared on the blond's face. The redhead closed his mouth and unconsciously accepted his hand. _

_"My name is Sawada Ieyasu. You?" The blond asked in Japanese._

_G scowled. "What the fuck are you saying?" he asked back in Italian._

_Giotto blinked. "Ah, sorry." A pause. "My name is Sawada Ieyasu. What's yours?" he asked in Italian this time. He knew Italian because his father taught him since he was 6._

_"G." the redhead said curtly. _

_"Then G, I'm sorry about the pebble." The blond grinned sheepishly. _

_G scowled and grunted, "hn."_

_"By the way, what are you doing here? You're Italian aren't you?" Giotto asked out of curiosity. _

_"I moved here a few months ago, though I still don't understand Japanese. My mom and dad worked here and they died in an accident a few days ago. So, I'm all alone" he said, crimson eyes dull. _

_Giotto frowned. He, too, just lost his dad but at least he still had his mom. "Then... Want to be my friend?" he asked, offering his hand again._

_G opened his mouth instantly to decline. Why would he want this blond idiot as a friend?! But then he paused, the blond wasn't looking at him in pity and G felt that- he felt like this Ieyasu was being sincere in his offer and G had never had a real friend before. So before he knew it, his hand was reaching out for the blond's._

"Hey, stop daydreaming!" G chided.

Giotto snapped back to reality. "Ah, sorry" he said. But he couldn't help but be absorbed in his past. Then he remembered something.

The redhead noticed him slacking off again. "Giotto. Do. Your. Work!"

Giotto smirked mischievously.

G furrowed his eyebrows, knowing instinctively that the blond was up to no-good. "What's with the look?"

Giotto's eyes glinted. "Nothing... G-san"

A vein popped on G's temple. "I told you not to call me that! I'm not that old! Damn Asari for calling me that in the first place!" He yelled angrily and reached out to dig his knuckles into Giotto's head.

"Ow, ow, ow, G! I give! I give!"

The tattoo-ed man huffed and sat back down on the sofa.

Giotto felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He had used the money to gamble with G. The redhead had more common sense than him at that time, and even now. G had stopped being around him when he completely broke. He lost his friend. The last one he had. He started to have sex with anyone whether it was male or female to get rid of his pain and loneliness. And his good looks had made it so easy.

One day, a man with a fedora appeared and forced him to change back. He finally managed to persuade G to become his friend again. Since then on, one by one, his friends gathered and became his guardians. He inherited the Vongola after he graduated from high school. He managed to turn the Vongola back to the way it was before. If it was a fairy tale, it should be a happy ending a prince got. But one thing always stuck in his heart, his little sister.

"Giotto, if I catch you daydreaming on more time...I'm going to give you an earful," G threatened.

Giotto sighed. "Okay, okay." The Vongola boss huffed. "I think G-san really suits you," he muttered.

G heard him but ignored it. They did their paperwork in silence after that.

"I feel like I've forgotten something..." G muttered.

* * *

"I don't think I can put up with this anymore," Tsuna said as she sipped her tea.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "You're giving up?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, it's just disgusting to have to act like that. And I have to do it with you of all people." She muttered the last part. They were now having afternoon tea in the garden. Well, Tsuna was having tea while Reborn had his usual espresso.

Reborn smirked. "Oh, so you already forgive him?"

Tsuna scowled. "Hell no. What give you that idea?"

Reborn tipped his fedora down in amusement. "You seemed civil enough with him. I wouldn't think you were angry."

The brunette rolled her eyes "That's just because I live in _his _mansion. I'm still mad and-" a pause "I think he's doing something bad."

Reborn's lips pressed into a tight line. The raven haired man tilted his fedora down to shade his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna scratched the back of her head. "I don't know but my intuition says that he's doing something that I don't like and so are you." She looked straight at him. "I've been wondering, but what does Giotto do? And how do you know him?"

Reborn stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to reply with. He, for once, was speechless.

Tsuna frowned at his silence. _'That must means they're really doing something bad.'_

She wanted to pry more but suddenly an explosion was heard from the front gate. Her thoughts and misgivings were pushed aside and she instantly stood up and headed for the noise, Reborn trailing behind her. She saw the guards run toward the front. They were shouting something about an attack and curiosity got the better of her. "What they mean by attack?" she asked Reborn behind her. Reborn still didn't answer her. Tsuna tch-ed and kept running.

They arrived the same moment Giotto and co. ran out of the mansion. They also headed for the scene. From the corner of her eyes, Tsuna saw a flame on Giotto's forehead and unusual gloves on his hands. G had guns, Alaude held a pair of handcuffs, Lampo wore a shield, Knuckle wore boxing gloves and Daemon wielded a scythe. Tsuna saw 7 shadows in a cloud of smoke. The guards had already surrounded the smoke, each of them had a gun or sword in hand; _'Is it normal for every guard to have a weapon?'_ she wondered. _'It's not like it's they're in the mafia or something…'_

"You stupid cow! Don't throw your grenades everywhere!" A loud gruff voice yelled angrily.

"Maa, maa, calm down Gokudera." This voice was cheerful and carefree though it didn't abate the previous voice any, if the growl that came afterward was any indication.

"Gotta . . .be. . .calm. . .HUWAA!" A childish voice started to cry loudly.

"Shut up herbivores," said a low threatening voice.

An eerie laugh followed them. "Kufufu. . ."

Followed by a timid one. "M-Mukuro-sama..."

"EXTREME!"

Tsuna noticed that the guards were lowering their weapons when they heard the voices, along with Giotto and his friends. She raised an eyebrow. The smoke cleared, revealing a silveret with emerald green eyes, a raven with warm brown eyes and a stupid grin on his face, a crying cow baby, a raven with sharp onyx eyes holding a pair of tonfa, an indigo pineapple haired guy holding a trident with heterochromatic eyes, a violet pineapple haired girl with an eye-patch also holding a trident, and a white haired guy with bandages on his hands and a plaster on his nose.

The guards put their guns and swords back and retreated to their posts. Tsuna recalled the weapons her older- no, Giotto and his friends had been wielding. But when she turned around, their hands were empty. Tsuna blinked and shrugged; maybe she had imagined it.

Giotto _had_ left the mansion in HDWM with his gloves on, as had his guardians with their signature weapons. But when he saw Tsuna also heading for the source of all the noise, he felt sweat trickle from his brow. He couldn't have Tsuna see them fight, but it could also have been an enemy and he would have had to protect her. Then he heard the voices and knew the 'intruders' were just his guardians' cousins, and so he quickly got out of HDW mode and hid his gloves whilst his friends did the same. Giotto let out a sigh of relief as Tsuna had examined them for but a moment and turned away with a shrug.

The 'intruders' stopped bickering amongst themselves when they saw Giotto and his guardians. They walked over, noisily.

G finally snapped. "You kids! Why the fuck didn't you tell us that you were coming?!" The silveret scowled.

Tsuna finally noted the similarities between the new people and Giotto's friends.

"We told you, pinky! We sent you an e-mail!"

G blinked. _'Ah, so that's what I forgot.' _Instead, he said aloud, "don't call me pinky you brat!"

The silveret smirked. "So you forgot."

G blushed a little but he could only growl under his breath.

"Maa, maa, let's go in first, okay?" Asari offered. Some nodded in agreement as others either; walked in without another word or disappeared inside long before anyone had even noticed.

"Umm, Tsuna let's go inside." Giotto said hesitantly. Tsuna didn't say anything. She merely nodded and went in, Reborn walking behind her. The younger cousins glanced at Tsuna and exchanged shocked looks.

They nodded to each other and went in.

* * *

If anyone was wondering what I meant by G-san, in Japanese G-san read Jii-san which means old man.


	10. In Estraneo

Hello? Is anyone still reading this? If yes, then here's an update! I got two plot bunnies for omakes for when this finished. This is about 20 chapters ( I really hope so). By the way, I decided to beat up my laziness and draw a cover. Not that good though.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Special thanks to **_siesta sora, DandereGoneFishing(Venna), Toumei Ai, pinkus-pyon, aaa, Rinail, Ayz283, deathlover25, ezcap1st, Kichou!_**

Also thanks for the faves and alert!

Beta'ed by**_ Kiyomi di Vongola_**! Thanks Kiyomi-san!

* * *

"Oi, did you idiots notice?" Gokudera asked in a low tone. They all, sans Lambo, nodded. At the moment they wereall in the living room. Their cousins had gone to do their paperwork, it's not like this is their first time there. Tsuna on the other hand was in her room. She said she wanted to rest. Reborn is fooling around somewhere in the mansion.

"Yeah, I think it's her!" Yamamoto said.

"Kufufu, What makes you so sure?" Mukuro asked, smirking.

Yamamoto shrugged, "I just can feel it. You also feel it do you?" he asked back.

"Kufufu. . . I do" he replied.

"But we have to make sure of it first." Gokudera said, earning a nod from all of them, even Hibari.

"I-if she is _her_, c-can we be friends?" Chrome asked timidly.

"Kufufu. . .Of course, my dear" Mukuro replied, brushing Chrome's hair lovingly. Chrome smiled, a spark of happiness evident in her visible eye.

"We owe her our lives!" Ryohei said –shouted-, pumping his hands.

"Yeah, except the stupid cow." Gokudera sneered. "Anyway, we need to make sure of her identity first." Gokudera said, averting his gaze to a certain raven in the room. "Your cousin is the best with this kind of thing."

"Hn" The skylark grunted and left. They know he went to ask his cousin. As they waited for him, they bickered, shouted, threw dynamites and grenades, did prank illusions, and wailed/cried. The room, surprisingly, remains intact. Though, it looked as if there had been a WW.

"What the hell took him so long?!" Gokudera started to be impatient.

"Maa, maa, calm down. He'll be here soon." Yamamoto tried0 to cool him down. As if on cue, the door opened. But instead of Hibari,there stood Knuckle.

"Kids, it's time for an EXTREME lunch" he exclaimed.

Gokudera tch-ed. "We're not kids, we're 18 you know?" Knuckle laughed and signaled them to follow him. The silveret twitched, not liking to be treated like a kid.

"Knuckle! Do you EXTREMELY know where Hibari went to?!" Ryohei asked loudly.

"I EXTREMELY saw him with Alaude! He was being restrained." Knuckle replied with the same loudness.

_'He must be forgetting his true intention and challenged Alaude to fight him._' They all, but Ryohei and Lambo, thought.

"Knuckle, who is that brunette that resembled Giotto?" Gokudera asked seriously.

Knuckle blinked. "She's Giotto's little sister TO THE EXTREME" he shouted.

"Do you know her name?" Yamamoto asked semi-serious which is a rare sight.

"If I'm not mistaken, her name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn and Giotto call her Tsuna TO THE EXTREME" Knuckle replied, not seeing the serious face.

The younger ones exchanged looks, save Lambo. They thought of the same thing _'Sawada __**Tsuna**__yoshi. She's even called Tsuna' _They recalled their pasts.

_A brunette was gazing the ceiling of the dark prison lifelessly. A raven-haired boy, who just arrived at the place, smiled despite the gloominess in the place. _

_"Hi there! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi and that boy with silver hair is Gokudera Hayato! What's yours?" Takeshi asked, grinning like no tomorrow. _

_The silver haired boy perked up. "You idiot! There's no time for this! We have to escape before our cousins and parents know it! And don't tell my name"_

_The first boy laughed. "Maa, maa, she looks so lonely." He said. The brunette turned her gaze to the boys._

_"You're new here?" she asked, barely above a whisper. They turned to her._

_"Yup! But we'll soon get out. Our cousins and parents will be worried if we stay too long here" The raven stated cheerfully, as if going out of the place is an easy task._

_"Tsuna," The boys blinked. "Just call me Tsuna," she said._

_"I see!" Takeshi said. _

_"You idiot! By the way, what is this place?" The silveret asked._

_"It's a lab. We are the guinea pigs," she said with dull eyes. Before the two boys could say anything more, the door opened, light shone through it. They squinted their eyes in response._

_"Oh, I remember we have 6 new kids." The scientist said. "The two of you can wait. She is our first priority." He said. He signaled Tsuna to follow him. Tsuna complied. The two boys kept silent. They heard scream and cry. _

_After what felt like forever, Tsuna was thrown back. She panted. There were some wounds on her body and her clothes were stained with blood. She crawled to the wall. She sat up and did what she did previously, as if nothing happened. They talked every once in a while, trying to cheer her up, to no avail._

_After 3 days, it was the same routine. Tsuna would be called out and came back in a bloody pulp. Fortunately, Takeshi and Hayato had not piqued their interest yet._

_"I wonder why Hibari hasn't broken out yet" Takeshiwondered._

_"Tch. He got his tonfa confiscated before we were kidnapped." Hayato replied. _

_4 days after, Tsuna was called like usual. But this time there were no scream or cry. Just sounds of broken bones or fist connected to something. Then there was silence again. The two boys exchanged looks. Suddenly, Tsuna appeared in front of the prison. Her hands were burning with orange flame. There was also an orange flame on her forehead. Her eyes were amber instead of the caramel brown eyes. She broke the door._

_"You guys escape from here" she said briefly and left to release the other kids. They spent no time. They immediately ran out of the prison, searching for faces they familiar with. Soon, they met up with their other friend. _

_"M-Mukuro, Chrome! What happened to you?!" Ryohei asked. Blood was oozing out from Mukuro's and Chrome's right eyes. Mukuro carried his sister. Chrome was unconscious. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Her stomach was flat. _

_"They experimented on us. We have to hurry or Chrome will not make it" Mukuro said hurriedly. They nodded and ran out of the place. They met Alaude who were actually midway trying to release them. _

_"Alaude!" They all exclaimed, save Kyoya, he's too cool to do that. Never in their life, they felt so happy to meet the scary skylark. They sobbed. Then they remembered their friend. Alaude hurriedly took Chrome and Mukuro to hospital._

_Alaude knew his cousin and his friends (Not really) were kidnapped, that was why he searched for the culprit. After a week, he found them, the Estraneo family. The disbanded family that wanted to be acknowledged back as a mafia. They researched for something that can make them strong and used kids as guinea pigs for it. He immediately started his action. He found the base after searching for a while. He was midway to his cousin's cage or prison or whatever the use to keep them, when suddenly he bumped to them all. Their faces shone with happiness and relief as they saw him. They sobbed and they told him about Chrome and Mukuro. He hurriedly took them to the hospital._

_They were in the waiting room in front of the surgery room, waiting for Chrome. Mukuro said he was fine. He only used an eye-patch to cover his eyes. Alaude didn't mind. He bought food for all of them. They thanked him and started eating. _

_"Explain" was all he said. But they understood._

_"We were just playing when suddenly men in lab coat approach us. They offered us foods but we didn't accept it and backed away. But suddenly we were caught in a net. They make us smell sleeping gas and when we woke up we were already there." Gokudera explained._

_"Are Chrome and Mukuro the only one that experimented on?" Ryohei asked them, as they were not in the same prison. The other nodded._

_"The girl omnivore" Hibari said. This earned attention from all of them._

_"Yeah! Who is that girl TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei asked, still munching his food. But the situation was too serious that even Gokudera didn't mind it._

_"She was in the same prison as us," Yamamoto said. They all turned to him._

_"Really?" Ryohei asked. "I was in the same prison as Hibari"_

_"Why did they experiment on you Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked._

_"I don't know. They were interested in me but Chrome tried to cover me and that happened to her." Mukuro clutched his hands tight. "I'm not a good brother," he said. They didn't say anything._

_"Back to the main topic, who is the girl you were talking about?" That was the longest statement Alaude had said that day._

_"She helped us to get out!" Ryohei said. Gokudera and Yamamoto perked up._

_"You too?" the silveret asked._

_"Yeah" Ryohei replied._

_"She also helped me midway the experiment" Mukuro said._

_"Name?" Alaude asked._

_"Tsuna. She only told us that," Yamamoto said again. Alaude hummed._

_After long hours, the doctor finally got out from the room. They found out that Chrome's organs were broken. _

_"Mom will not pay for her," Mukuro said. They all knew that Mukuro and Chrome's mom hated Chrome. They stayed silent. Alaude hates their cousin, Daemon. But that doesn't mean he have to hate his cousins. He was about to offer to pay but Mukuro shook his head._

_"There's no need for her to get her organs back," Mukuro said. This earned a weird look from all of them._

_"What do you mean?" Gokudera asked. He did care for all of them, even thought he didn't show it much._

_"I'll make illusionary organs for her" he said again._

_"Is that even possible?" Yamamoto asked, worried about his friend he thought as his little sister._

_"Yeah" And as Mukuro said, he did make illusionary organs and Chrome managed to stay alive. Alaude sighed._

_"Alaude" Gokudera called. He opened his eyes._

_"Can you keep it a secret from our uncles and parents?" he said. The other kids nodded in agreement. Alaude quirked a brow._

_"Well, we don't want to worry them" Yamamoto said, understanding the gesture._

_"Or don't want to be interrogated by them" Mukuro said sarcastically. Alaude thought for a while and nodded._

_"But I'll make an exception for your cousin" He said to Mukuro._

_"Why?" The boy asked._

_"Yours and your sister eyes" The platinum blond stated, pointing to the said evidence. Mukuro sighed and nodded in understanding._

_They finally went home. They reasoned that they were lost and just managed to get the way. And their parents and cousins surprisingly bought it. They still need to learn more._

* * *

Tsuna was in a trance ever since her talk with Reborn in the Garden.

_"I've been wondering but what's Giotto's occupation? And how you know him?" _

She gripped her hands tightly. She had thought of the answer to her question. Considering the weapons and how they seem used to it is suspicious. Even thought that she might mistake Giotto and the others were holding weapons, but her intuition assured her that that was true. She saw clearly that all the guards had at least a weapon per man. Also the attack they said before, as if it was normal to be attacked. She only came up with one answer.

_'They're . . . Mafia'_

* * *

Review please!


	11. Explain!

Hello there! A late update again. Sorry. Maybe Shameless is off or something. Thanks for the review and faves and follow guys!

Special thanks to moongirljc, Meota Tsukiko, Kichou, xDarkxKurokox, Rikkai and hyotei lover, sapphire-tears27, DandereGoneFishing(Sorry, this story is so easily forgotten ^^"), osa-chan, princess123897 (you know, you can say your opinion in a more fucking _polite_ way. But thank you anyway), and nat!

**EDIT 05/20/13**: Beta'ed by _**ShamelessDilettante!**_ Thanks, Shameless!

Disclaimer: I don't.

* * *

_'They're . . . Mafia.'_

It was just a guess but her intuition was telling her that it was true. Tsuna got up and shook her head. _'No, no, no, it's just an idea.'_ She opened her eyes. _'But I have to be sure,' _she thought and left for the dining room.

* * *

"Where's Tsuna?" Giotto asked, a bit worried.

"I've called for her, she said she will arrive shortly," Asari said.

"Lambo-san is hungry!" Lambo exclaimed suddenly.

"Please be patient," Knuckle chided.

They were all seated at the long dining table. Giotto was at the head like usual. To his right were G, Asari, Knuckle, Daemon, Lampo, Alaude and Reborn. Lampo fidgeted in his seat. Who wouldn't when you're in between the two scariest, strongest, and blood thirsty guardians?

To Giotto's left were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, and finally Hibari who sat a few seats after Lambo. Giotto was worried that his friends' cousins were going to be violent waiting for Tsuna, but to his and the others' surprise, they waited calmly, except for Lambo who continued to bang the table with his fork and knife in hand.

Giotto fidgeted in his seat. What was wrong with Tsuna? Had she run away? Does she know the truth? He kept asking himself that. He recalled what Reborn said to him before.

_"She's suspicious of your line of work," Reborn said, leaning against the wall of Giotto's office._

_"W-What? Why so suddenly?" Giotto asked, worried that his innocent little sister knew about his dirty job._

_"Hyper intuition," Reborn replied curtly._

_Giotto understood. He twisted his fingers together and placed his elbows on his table. "What should I do now?" He muttered to himself. Reborn shrugged and left him alone._

_After a while, G suddenly entered his office. "Giotto, lunch," He called, looking sternly at the male as if daring him to skip a meal. Giotto just nodded and left his office with G._

Giotto snapped out of his trance when he heard Gokudera's shout.

"Shut up stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled, feeling pissed that the girl hadn't come yet and the stupid cow kept banging the table and swinging his feet in that annoying way of his.

Lambo stuck out his tongue. "NO, Aho-dera!"

And if Gokudera wasn't sitting so far from the cow, he would have kicked him for that. Instead he yelled, "YOU STUPID COW!" and threw a fork at him. The fork got stuck in Lambo's afro.

"GUPYAAAA!"

"UOOHH, EXTREME FIGHT!" Ryohei fist pumped, his eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Shut up, you idiot!" The silver haired bomber turned on the imbecile lawn head,

Yamamoto laughed. "Maa, maa, it's good to be energetic!"

"They're annoying, you baseball idiot!" Yamamoto just laughed in reply, and a visible tic could be seen developing on Gokudera's brow.

Before the fight could ensue any further, the door opened, revealing Tsuna. Everyone's attention turned on her.

"Umm, sorry?" She said hesitantly. Giotto smiled and gestured for her to sit beside Lambo. Tsuna glared at him but sat at the indicated spot.

They started eating, the silence lasted a short while until:

"You stupid cow! Don't hog it all to yourself!" Gokudera yelled.

Lambo stuck out his tongue. "Nyeeh, Lambo-san eats as many as he wants!" The cow child exclaimed.

"Maa, maa, there are still a lot more. Don't fight okay?" Asari called, his hands held out in a placating gesture. They calmed after throwing a few more curses and insults. But after a while, the fight ensued again, this time Ryohei joining in and Mukuro putting in his own two cents. Chrome continued to eat diligently, ignoring the fight.

The older cousins sighed. Tsuna wasn't eating her food at all, she merely stared at it, her brows furrowed in thought.

Lambo noticed this and took her lunch. "Nyahaha! Lambo-san will take this!" He exclaimed and ate Tsuna's meal in record time. Everyone paused and stared at Lambo with wide eyes.

"Tsuna, I'll ask the chef to make another one!" Giotto called, hoping to reassure his sister. The younger cousins exchanged looks. Tsuna blinked. "Huh?" She had just noticed that her lunch was gone. She was too deep in thought.

Giotto suddenly felt his nervousness come back. "A-are you okay, Tsuna?" he asked hesitantly.

Tsuna stared at him. "Yeah, I'm just not hungry," she replied.

Giotto frowned. "What's wrong, Tsuna?" Tsuna came first. Always. Knowledge of his dirty job came second.

Tsuna kept staring. "I just want to ask you," a pause. "Are you a Mafioso?" she asked, staring straight to Giotto's blue eyes. Giotto paled. Reborn's and Giotto's guardians' eyes widened. In Reborn's and Alaude's case, only by a millimetre. The younger cousins just looked confused.

"She didn't know?" Gokudera asked bewilderment visible in his emerald green eyes.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically. Tsuna furrowed her brows. "So. . . It's true?" she asked again.

Silence answered her.

"What did your intuition say?" Reborn suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Tsuna looked a bit hesitant. "It told me. . .that you're all mafia or at least related to mafia. . .and you're," she turned to Reborn ". . .a hitman. . ." She said slowly. Their eyes widened again.

"Darn Hyper Intuition!" Giotto cursed under his breath.

Reborn smirked. "Isn't that like what you said? Why are you so surprised now?" Tsuna let out a confused look. Then her eyes widened as she recalled her own words.

_"-And I think the occupation that fits you best is a hitman. Doesn't it fit? There're so many mafia in __Italy__. Maybe you can work for them instead of fooling around here. I wonder why someone who is so suited to be a Hitman is in the law faculty..." She muttered the last part._

Tsuna turned to Giotto. "So, you kill and do violent things like that?" Giotto stared at his unfinished lunch as if black hole had appeared there.

"They even have an elite independent assassination squad called Varia. Though they usually work in the shadows and rarely show up. Luckily for you, they hate coming to this mansion, since the boss, Xanxus, loathes Giotto." Reborn generously added.

Tsuna nodded eagerly, agreeing with the loathe part, and then she stood.

Giotto perked up. "T-Tsuna? Where are you going?"

The brunette turned to him with a blank expression. "I've always hated you from the start and now that I know of your...occupation. I hate you even more," she said coldly.

Giotto's visage turned to stone, with large cracks running along it.

Reborn sighed. "Tsuna, not all of the mafia is bad. Vongola was originally a vigilante group."

A questioning look overcame Tsuna's expression. "Vigilante group? Vongola?" _'I think I've heard of that name somewhere. . .'_

Reborn smirked. "Sit down and I'll tell you the whole story."

Tsuna scowled. "Fuck no."

The cracks on stone-Giotto spread.

The younger cousins blinked. Giotto's guardians decided to look elsewhere, pretending to not hear a thing.

Reborn tilted his fedora up, showing amused black orbs and a haughty smirk. "But you know. The Mafia is a secret society. There is barely any information about it, even the people who managed to break the Omertà are silenced quickly. And as you are in the law faculty it would come in handy for you, wouldn't it?"

Tsuna sweated, considering the offer. After a while, she sat down, giving in. "Tell me," she said with a serious expression.

"Wait Reborn! What about the Omertà? You can't tell her!" G exclaimed from his seat beside the stone-Giotto.

"Don't worry. She is related to the mafia," Reborn replied with a blank expression.

"No, what he means is; we can't let her get involved with us. She can't protect herself," Asari put in, furrowing his brows.

"But she can go into Hyper dying will mode, like Giotto." Yamamoto chipped in, his expression serious. Ever since the first time they -as in, the younger group- saw Giotto in that mode, they've been wondering if he was related to the girl that helped them. But they never could ask him. First, because G would always drag him to his office, second, because they rarely met him since they only went to the Vongola mansion during summer vacation. But now, they were sure that this girl must be that Tsuna. Considering her relation with Giotto and seeing her blank expression just now, they saw an overlap with their Tsuna in the past. So, they concluded that this _is_ that Tsuna.

The older cousins' eyes widened.

"What?!" That was the only thing that could slip from their mouths. Giotto turned back to normal to gape at them.

Reborn stared at Yamamoto. "And how do you know this?"

Tsuna furrowed her brows. "Hyper dying will mode? What's that?" She asked.

Silence.

Reborn put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "It looks like we all have questions for each other. So, let's sort this out," he said, earning a nod from all of them.

"First, how did you guys know that Tsuna can go into that mode?" Reborn asked the younger cousins.

Gokudera and the others exchanged uneasy looks. "Well, to start off, we have also been in the Estraneo, except for Lambo; He wasn't born yet." Yamamoto started. The older cousins gasped, sans Alaude and Daemon.

"Really?" Asari asked with wide eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" G demanded, banging the table.

Knuckle frowned. "Why did you kids keep it a secret from us?" He asked in a low tone and without the EXTEREME. Lampo just yawned. After all, his bratty cousin was not involved.

"So, you kids knew Tsuna from there?" Giotto asked.

"What's Estraneo?" Tsuna asked a bit at lost.

"It's the famiglia that experimented on you," Reborn answered.

Tsuna's facial expression darkened, but she nodded slowly. Then something clicked in her mind. Her eyes widened and she pointed at them. "So, you're that boy! You're Takeshi!" She pointed at Gokudera. "And you're Hayato!" They nodded happiness visible in their eyes.

"Kufufu. . . It's a good thing you remember them. I also have to thank you for saving me and my sister, Chrome." Mukuro said as he brushed Chrome's hair.

"You're. . ." She scrunched up her face, trying to remember. "Ah! You're that boy and girl who were experimented on beside me back then, right?"

"Ding! Ding! Right answer! Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckled gleefully.

"We want to thank you for helping us back then TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Hn," Hibari grunted. In Hibari language, that means 'yes'.

"T-thank you," Chrome said timidly.

"Wait, wait, wait, 'helping you'? What actually happened?" G asked.

"Well," Gokudera started. "Just as this baseball idiot said," he pointed to the 'baseball idiot'. "She activated her hyper dying will mode and helped us to escape." He said.

"But what is this 'Hyper dying will mode'?" Tsuna asked with furrowed brows.

"Your Dying will is activated when you are shot with the dying will bullet. The regret of the thing you hadn't done before you were shot, brings you back to life and allows you to do what you wanted to do whilst removing any limiters in your body. Dying will mode means your body is in a state where all the safety switches in your body are off. So, in exchange for risking your life by breaking the limit, you can harness amazing strength. On the other hand, Hyper dying will mode is a higher level of dying will. It's activated with the rebuke bullet. Just like the dying will mode, it also removes your body's limiters but from within, and makes you aware of your hidden power, that's where you got your Hyper intuition from." Reborn explained.

_'Rebuke bullet? It sounds familiar. . .' _thought the brunette. "Hyper intuition?" Tsuna asked, tilting her head to the side and put a finger on her lips. The other occupants in the room blushed a little, except Reborn, Alaude and Hibari.

"Your intuition that you always use."

Tsuna 'oh'-ed.

"And Hyper dying will mode is calmer than the dying will mode"

"Calmer?"

"When you're in dying will mode your clothes will shred into pieces, except your boxers or underwear, and you'll shout my name," he said, smirking in amusement.

"That's terrible," Tsuna deadpanned. "But all I can recall was my body felt like it was burning. And the hottest point was my forehead." She pointed to her head.

"Yeah, there was a flame there. When you're in Dying will or Hyper dying will mode, you have a flame on your forehead." Reborn explained again. "You've used your Hyper dying will mode a few times. When you are almost killed or in grave danger, you activate it automatically to protect yourself. I saw you in that mode in the second test."

Tsuna blinked. "So, that's happened. But you looked unscathed the next day."

Reborn smirked. "I'm the world's greatest hitman. There's no way I'll lose," he said haughtily.

Tsuna just rolled her eyes. _'He really is arrogant.' _

The hitman smirked again upon reading the brunette's thought.

"Next!" G shouted. "Why didn't you kids tell us that you've been kidnapped?! And what they do to you?! And why can Tsuna activate that mode?! And why the hell is your doting cousin being so quiet about this?!" He shouted every question his fellow guardians had in mind and pointed at Daemon for the last bit.

"Oya, Oya, G, for you to know, I knew about this long ago thanks to skylark-kun" Daemon said. The Vongola guardians and boss turned to the skylark. "Alaude?!"

"He was the one who helped us after we got out from that place," Gokudera added.

"Hn," Alaude grunted.

"You skylark bastard! Why did you tell Daemon of all people and not one of us?!" G shouted again.

"Because we asked him not to. We didn't want to worry you," Yamamoto answered instead, ducking his head a little.

"Daemon is the only one besides Alaude who knows about that incident. Since Mukuro and Chrome couldn't hide the fact that they had been experimented on," Gokudera said. They looked at Mukuro's red eye and Chrome's covered eye.

"Are they the only ones experimented on?" Asari asked, calmer than G. Their cousins nodded. Lambo had fallen asleep long ago, not understanding a thing; he was full of food anyway.

"We didn't pique their interest back then. They said Tsuna-san was their first priority." They all turned to Tsuna who looked dully at her lap.

"Last question, why _can_ Tsuna activate that mode?" Knuckle said calmly. They turned to Tsuna again, expecting her to answer. Tsuna stayed silent for a while. Then,

"That was the result of their experimentation."

"EH?!"

"Yeah," Tsuna said. "I remember them mentioning 'Vongola', 'Dying will flame', 'Sky flame', and 'Imitation of Rebuke bullet' like you said." She paused, and added. "So, care to explain about this Vongola and sky flame thing?"

Giotto was crying into his hands right now and muttering repetitively, 'It's all is my fault'.

Reborn, seeing his student's state, sighed and would have kicked the blond's chair had he not been sitting so far. "I'll explain it as that idiot can't get a grip of himself," he said, jerking his thumb in Giotto's direction. They, save the younger cousins who were staring questioningly at him, sweat-dropped.

"Vongola is the strongest and wealthiest mafia family. It has stood for ten generations, the current one being the one Giotto is leading."

Tsuna blinked. "So you mean he's the boss?" she asked, a bit at disbelief in her tone.

Reborn nodded. "Vongola was originally a vigilante group as I said before. But as time passed, it turned into a mafia family with bloodiest and cruellest history. Vongola Nono, who was concerned about Vongola, had chosen Giotto as the next heir, considering he's got the blood of Vongola in his veins and his sons are dead." He said, refraining from using 'Your older brother'. "Nono knew your father as he was the head CEDEF, which is currently lead by Alaude."

"My dad?" Tsuna asked in disbelief, remembering her goofy, idiotic father.

"Your father is part of the Vongola blood line, and that means you and Giotto are also part of it. He may seem like an idiot, but when the situation calls for it, he can become the young lion of Vongola."

Tsuna nodded slowly. "So, he was killed by mafia," she muttered. Reborn nodded in confirmation. Tsuna frowned a little.

"So, as I was Nono's most trusted Hitman, he sent me to train Giotto into a mafia boss. It was a hard work." He said "He was an asshole back then. So I fixed him and gave him a new name, Giotto."

Tsuna nodded. "I agree with that one," Giotto began sobbing harder, making G sweat-drop. The red-head patted his friend comfortingly, trying to calm him down.

"Your father requested Nono to hide your existence. Since if you're known, you will be taken hostage by countless mafia famiglia as they see you as Vongola's weak point." Tsuna thanked her father inwardly.

Then she remembered something. "But when I escaped from Estraneo, there were assassins who kept chasing after me."

"Those assassins were sent by the Estraneo to retrieve and take you back as you're their first successful experiment. But Giotto destroyed them before they could get you back," Reborn informed.

"I was searching for Tsu-chan back then, but when I couldn't find you..." Giotto looked at his little sister imploringly. "I thought you were. . . dead." He looked down at his still-unfinished lunch. "I destroyed them that instant. It's a good thing I did." Giotto eyes flamed and he smirked mischievously. They all sweat-dropped.

"And about the sky flame, there are 7 types of dying will flames. Sky, storm, rain, sun, lightning, cloud, and mist. Each one has a different nature. The sky's nature varies according to the user but your's is most likely harmony. Storm is destruction, Rain is tranquillity, Sun is activation, Lightning is solid, Cloud is propagation and Mist is reconstruction. The Vongola boss and his guardians are divided into those types. Giotto as the sky, G the storm, Asari the rain, Knuckle the sun, Lampo the lightning, Alaude the cloud and Daemon the mist." He said, pointing to each person. "They wear Vongola rings to represent their own elements."

"Vongola rings?" Tsuna asked again.

"It's the rings every boss and his or her guardians wear. They pass it down from generation to generation. It also holds an important role for the world."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Such important thing was handed to _him_?" she asked in disbelief, pointing to Giotto. The blond sniffled.

"Yes. And you can find out the rest for yourself," Reborn said exasperatedly. Tsuna smiled sheepishly, which was the first time any of the Vongola other than Reborn had seen before.

They were stunned. Who knew she was so adorable when she smiled. There were Moe flowers bouncing around her.

"Umm, you guys okay?" Tsuna asked, feeling uneasy being stared at. That snapped them back to reality. They blushed slightly and nodded.

"By the way, Tsuna," Reborn said suddenly.

Tsuna perked up. "Hm?"

"I'm going to train you too."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "Hell no! Why should I train?"

"Well, you already know about the mafia and you can already enter that mode. It'll be good for you."

"But I don't want to!"

"I'll start your training when we get back."

"What?! You selfish bastard! I said I don't want to!" Reborn sipped his espresso calmly, ignoring her complaints.

Tsuna gritted her teeth in annoyance. Giotto and the others sweat dropped.

Chrome turned to her shyly. "Tsu-Tsuna-san, c-can we be friends?" she asked, ducking her head slightly.

Tsuna blinked. "Sure," she said slowly. It was the first time anyone wanted to be her friend.

Chrome raised her head and smiled, happiness shining in her visible eye "T-thank you."

Tsuna was surprised. _'This girl, she wanted to be my friend, and she even thanked me for agreeing?'_ She blushed a little, feeling flustered with the kindness. "Y-you're welcome"

Reborn, seeing that lowered his fedora with a slight quirk of his lips. Giotto also saw the exchange and smiled. _'She'll recover her trust slowly.'_


	12. Outing with the cousins

Here it is. I'm being generous to end my hiatus earlier.

Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts guys and sorry for the long wait! And yes, this is an R27 story *throws confetti*

**Disclaimer: I don't and I won't**

* * *

"No way" Tsuna said seriously. If anyone takes a look at her expression, one would think she's taking a decision for a lifetime.

Reborn sighed exasperatedly. They had been over this for hours. He silently wondered how thick the girl's head is. "It's just a few more days"

"No way" she said again, crossing her arms in an 'X' motion to emphasize her point.

"Okay, but you will owe me thousands of lire to get back. Cash." He huffed elegantly, folding his hands in front of his chest.

Tsuna gritted her teeth in frustration. There's no way she'd stay in that bloody **Mafia** mansion until the end of winter break! No way in hell!

But she also couldn't afford thousands of lire. She even had a hard time paying for the apartment and the college, let alone for this. She'll have to sell her organs to the Yakuza if she wanted to pay him back. But that was out of the question since she needs her organs to work.

What can she do now? Beg on her knees to be shipped back to Japan? Or forgive bastard 1# (Giotto) for his deeds and be buddy-buddy with him while she stays?

No _fucking _way.

"Also your friends wanted to spend more time with you. How heartless of you to leave them" The raven haired man said again, jerking her out of her reverie as he mocked hurt expression.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, pure confusion dancing in her caramel brown orbs. "Friends? I just have a friend!" Only Chrome wanted to be her friend, right?

Reborn sighed exasperatedly yet again as he leaned to the bed post beside him. This girl is too thick headed for her own good. "Didn't you notice how happy they were when they saw you? Some of them are stubborn but they are all _obviously _wanted to be your friend" he explained.

Tsuna blinked. "Really?"

"Really" replied the Hitman bluntly with a deadpanned expression. The two are currently in Tsuna's room. Since Tsuna felt embarrassed to stay with them all. Because for some reason, the cousins kept boring hole in her head. Maybe because they were grateful to her and wanted to thank her. But it was unnerving! Was that what Reborn meant by 'wanting to be her friends'? Well, too bad, she doesn't think that way.

Truth to be told, she also hates to be with Reborn but it's better than being with the other, especially Giotto.

When Tsuna was back from her train of thought, there's a sudden knock on the door.

Reborn stared at Tsuna knowingly. The brunette blushed, understanding the gesture. "C-c-come in" she's not used to give permission like that.

The door creaked open and Yamamoto peeked in, a tad bit hesitant. He noticed the Hitman inside and came upon a conclusion. "Did I disturb you?" He asked a bit uneasy at the thought of disturbing them.

Tsuna shook her head. "No. Do you need something?"

Yamamoto grinned in relief as he opened the door wider to show his full body. "Well, we want to go outing! So, we were wondering if you want to come?" He asked, putting his arms behind his head in an easy going attitude.

Tsuna blinked. "I can?"

"Of course!" The teen replied cheerfully.

She glanced at Reborn who was listening quietly to their conversation. "Will you also come?" she silently hoped the other would say 'yes'. She'd kill herself than admit it but she felt most comfortable with bastard 2#, namely Reborn.

Reborn immediately understood why the brunet asked and refused bluntly like he always did. She has to start making friend on her own. Even though, he wanted to help the brunet.

Tsuna frowned –a frown that resembles a pout in Reborn's eyes- in disappointment. Yamamoto saw the exchange and grinned sheepishly. "Reborn is busy. Though, we don't mind him to come. So, are you coming?" he asked again, also hoping to get a 'yes'

Tsuna looked a bit hesitant but said yes nonetheless.

Yamamoto's grin stretched from ear to ear. "Okay! We'll be waiting for you in the entrance!" he said and skipped down the corridor. Tsuna waved at his retreating back hesitantly.

"I should just say no" she muttered with a worried frown on her face.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He inquired.

"W-well," she started hesitantly. "I-I don't know how I am supposed to act around them"

Reborn hummed slightly, gesturing that he was listening, and said, "Don't worry. Just act like how you usually do."

Tsuna turned to him with mixed feeling which was dominated with frustration. "I usually do? But what I usually do is be quiet and read books! That doesn't count!"

The raven haired Hitman stood straight. As he passed her, he rummaged her hair. "They will understand" he said and left to who-knows-where.

Tsuna touched her hair softly, feeling the warm of Reborn's hand on her hand with tints of pink on her cheeks. She pouted, feeling really disappointed that Reborn couldn't come.

When she finally realised what she was thinking, she slapped herself _'Why the hell am I so disappointed about? It's as if I'm in love with him?!_' She shook her head to clear her head from bad thoughts and went to the entrance, where the cousins are waiting for her.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

"S-sorry, I took a while" Tsuna apologized, looking down to her feet as if it was covered in fairy glitter, _'I will never get used to this thing!'_

Yamamoto put his hands behind his head. "No worries! It's not that long!"

"I forgive you TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, pumping his fist to the air.

"Kufufu. . . It's fine" Mukuro said -almost pervertedly in Tsuna's eyes-.

"Please just take your time Tsuna-san!" Gokudera exclaimed, bowing slightly with stars visible in his eyes.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san forgives you as long as you give him candies!" Lambo exclaimed from Chrome's hands. Though, they all ignored his demand.

"Tsuna-san" Chrome murmured softly, smiling shyly at the brunet.

Tsuna smiled back. "Umm, I think you lose one person" she said, trying to stray the attention to something else or someone or _anything_. She swore she could die due to the uneasy feelings. If she didn't die because of the Mafia first, though.

"Hibari doesn't like crowd! But he'll be around if we need him!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. Tsuna sweat-dropped at that. "That's rather unique…"

"I think we should introduce ourselves again" Gokudera suggested. They all nodded eagerly.

"My name is Gokudera Hayato. Please call me whichever you like, Tsuna-san!" The silver haired teen exclaimed and bowed ninety-degrees sharp at her.

Tsuna's right eye twitched slightly at his attitudes but decided to let it be. She doesn't have the right to comment anyway. In Tsuna's eyes, he's like a relentless storm that never rest.

Maybe that's because of his storm-y, temperamental attitude he showed to other people except her, for some unknown reason.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! You can call me Takeshi if you like. Oh, and I like baseball and milk!" The raven haired teen introduced himself as he put his hand behind his head, grinning in a care free manner all the while.

Tsuna felt slightly calmed by this guy's aura for some reason, like the presence of a calming rain.

Maybe that's because he's the most normal compared to the others.

"I'M SASAGAWA RYOHEI! NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME! YOU SHOULD ALSO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME" The white haired teen said –yelled at the top of his lungs- while pumping his bandage-covered hands.

At first glance, he may look intimidating and annoying, but Tsuna somehow had a warm feeling inside her, like a sun had shine brightly and warmly upon her.

But maybe that's due to his passion with the boxing club he mentioned before.

"Kufufu. . . I'm Rokudo Mukuro and this is my sister Rokudo Chrome." Mukuro said, pointing to himself then to Chrome who was smiling shyly at her. Tsuna returned the smile slightly. At least there's a girl there.

She silently wondered how Chrome could stand her _creepy_ brother inwardly. She couldn't even stand a doting one, not that she said he is her brother. _Not over her dead body_.

So this time, she felt that the two had mist-y aura around them, like thick mists that hides away bad things. Considering their mist-y and mysterious aura, she wouldn't be surprised if they actually materialize their weapons from mist.

"I'm Lambo-sama! Bow down to me! GYAHAHA" Lambo laughed boisterously. Tsuna sweat-dropped at the cow kid.

In the other hand, this five-years-old for unknown reason had the lightning-y feeling. Like a lightning rod more specifically.

Maybe that's because he's a place for Gokudera to release his pent up frustration by kicking him. Lightning rod indeed.

Hayato face palmed. Had Tsuna not been there, he was sure they will be eating steak tonight. He mean, how dare he act like that in front of Tsuna–san? Unforgivable.

"I'm sorry for his behavior Tsuna-san" he apologized, bowing profusely.

"N-no, it's fine" she said, waving her hands. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna. You don't need to use –san by the way." She introduced, looking off to the side and awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

Yamamoto laughed his trademark laugh and would have plopped an arm around her shoulder had he not see her nervous expression. "Tsuna then! The one with the scary glare and hate crowd is Hibari Kyoya. Some of us are Italian but most of us are Japanese"

"Okay." Tsuna said slowly, noting the information inwardly. "So, where do you guys want to go?" she asked the question people with common sense would ask.

"Well, we don't really want to go somewhere specific. Do you have any suggestion?" Yamamoto asked back, looking at her expectantly.

Tsuna shook her head and smiled sheepishly. "It's my first time in Italy. Someone kidnapped me here" the last part was dripping with sarcasm and venom.

"Then why don't we show you around?" Gokudera suggested, throwing a brilliant smile at Tsuna. Tsuna nodded and they started walking to the town.

It took an hour to the town by foot as the Vongola mansion is on a hill. Along the way, Gokudera bickered a one-sided argument with Yamamoto who just laughed it off, Mukuro kufufuf-ed while staring at Tsuna with _something _she couldn't comprehend, Lambo demanded sweets and almost threw a tantrum when not given candy but saved by Yamamoto who plopped a candy to his mouth, Chrome being quiet all the time, Ryohei EXTREME-ed at the top of his lungs, and Tsuna kept fidgeting on her spot seeing their… antics. When they arrived, the first thing they did was showing her their regular boutique.

The bell jiggled as the brown wooden door opened. A woman with sandy blond wavy long hair and slender figure stood behind the counter looked up to them almost immediately.

"Elena-san!" Yamamoto greeted, waving at her from his spot. The woman's face immediately brightened up.

"Ara! It's the guardians' cousins!" she chirped cheerfully and immediately shoved them in.

"Hello there, Chrome" She greeted the eye-patched girl who just smiled shyly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Chrome muttered quietly. Elena smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Kufufu, Elena, Daemon says hi." The pineapple-haired brother informed her, almost chuckling to himself. The sandy blond haired woman blushed slightly and nodded. "Tell him I said hi too" She said with a charming smile.

Just then she noticed Tsuna. "Are you Vongola Decimo's cousin? Considering you're with his guardians cousins and you're alike with him" she asked suddenly, putting a finger on her lips.

Tsuna gave a deadpanned expression. "No, I'm not. I don't even know him" she said, trying hard to restrain her inner demons from lashing out at the woman about the taboo. The cousins raised an eyebrow at her statement but didn't say a word. The woman oh-ed and clapped her hands, deciding not to pry further.

"Okay! So~ what kind of clothes do you guys want?" she asked, smiling kindly.

"Well, we just want to show Tsuna-san around" Gokudera answered pointing to Tsuna. Tsuna had told him many times no need to use –san. But he's too stubborn.

She oh-ed again. "Then please take your time! I'll be in the back if you need me." she said and left after patting Chrome's head. Red brushed the latter's cheeks, feeling really embarrassed of the kindness.

Yamamoto then turned to Tsuna. "Do you want to buy something?" he asked, smiling happily.

Tsuna shook her head. "Like I said, someone kidnapped me. I don't have money" she said, looking sheepish and raised her hands to show that she really doesn't have any money.

"Kufufu. . . Then just pick the clothes you want. I'll pay for you"

Gokudera perked up at that. "No, you don't! I'll pay for Tsuna-san!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Either way, just take what you want and we'll pay for you"

Tsuna smiled awkwardly and shook her head. "No, thanks."

Even though she had refused, Chrome appeared beside her with a dress in her hand. "Tsuna-san, p-please t-try this" she said with hesitant smile and offered the dress to Tsuna. Oh how she longed to do this kind of thing with a friend. A _girl_ friend. That doesn't mean she was not happy with her cousin's cousins. It's just that sometimes she needed a girl as a friend to share girls' secrets. She smiled at Tsuna. Her brother and her cousin's friends' cousins smiled proudly at her. It was the first time she did something like that and it was a good thing as she was a shy person.

Beads of sweat rolled down Tsuna's forehead. Seeing the timid looking girl offering her something with awkward smile, trying her best to look confident, make her feel guilty to decline the offer. Hence, she took the dress uncertainly. Chrome's smile brightened up, so are her brother and cousins. Tsuna suddenly felt bad to make them feel bad, like a huge rock with 'responsibility' written on it fell on her shoulders.

In the end, they bought dresses and clothes they see fit on Tsuna. She could only accept it with a look on her face. Then they went to the candy shop to buy candy for Lambo. They were bickering all the way until the shop about which dress Tsuna fit the best. She had tried to calm them down but soon they will start another fight. The brunet sighed tiredly.

In the candy shop, they argued about which sweets she liked the most yet again. And again, they bought a bag of each candy for Tsuna and debated on which Tsuna will eat. Gokudera even went to the point explaining the substance of the candy. Tsuna just stared. She couldn't decline the candies _again_. Since they looked like abandoned puppies when she was about to reject it. She was not heartless enough to abandon them.

After that, they went to an abandoned alley. There are some trash bins and sounds of rats running and squeaking as they passed by. Had they not be careful, their feet will land on the puddles of dirty water that almost made some lakes there. And the last but not the least, the bad smell, typical abandoned alley. Tsuna carefully took her steps, not wanting to dirty her pants due to the puddles and frowned at the place.

"What are we doing here?" Tsuna asked, cautiously looking around.

Gokudera immediately stood up straight and with a salute, he said "To restock my dynamites and buy other thing like weapon, Tsuna-san!"

"I see" she replied slowly. But still, she can't help but feel nervous. By the time they were there, Tsuna was glancing around the place anxiously, as if she let her guards down she'll be swallowed by the earth. There were various scalpels, injections and weird liquids which reminded her of her time in the Estraneo which made her nervous. Gokudera and the other noticed her reaction and fasten their pace, knowing well what made the girl so nervous. They hurriedly got out from the place when Tsuna started sweating and her hands started went cold.

Gokudera apologized to her by kneeling down on the sidewalk and offered to do seppuku. Tsuna sweat-dropped at that and tried to calm the silveret down, feeling nervous by the stares the pedestrians gave them. After calming Gokudera down, they finally settled down in a café, and again, bickered.

"You baseball idiot! I should be the one sitting beside Tsuna-san! I'm her right-hand-man!" Gokudera claimed to the said baseball idiot who was laughing like an idiot he is. Tsuna sweat-dropped again, since when did he become her right-hand-man?

"Maa maa, it's all the same, isn't it?" Takeshi said and plopped an arm around his shoulder in which the silveret threw away harshly. The baseball loving teen just laugh it off.

"Kufufu. . . I should be the one sitting next to her." Mukuro said, chuckling creepily.

"EXTREME FIGHT!" Tsuna cringed at the loud volume. She sweat-dropped and turned to Chrome. "Why are they always bickering? Is it normal?" she asked with exasperated tone. Chrome smiled sheepishly and nodded. "It's perfectly normal" she said, barely above a whisper. Tsuna sweat-dropped again.

They talked about random things while in the café, mainly about their life after they got out of Estraneo. They also said that they would visit the mansion in summer vacation. Some of them were also born in mafia while the rest were dragged into Mafia world like it or not.

Sometimes they laugh, not because what they talked was funny, but being together itself was fun. It was the first time Tsuna actually had this much fun other than reading books.

Suddenly Gokudera remembered something. He then stopped bickering with turf-top and turned to Tsuna, who was watching them bicker silently.

"Err, Tsuna-san, can I ask you about something?" he asked hesitantly. That managed to gain the whole grup's attention, feeling curious as to what the silveret was going to ask.

"Sure" Tsuna said slowly, glancing right and left nervously, silently wondering what was wrong. Did she do something wrong? Or do they want to leave her somewhere far far away so she wouldn't be found ever again? Tsuna cringed at her extreme thoughts.

"Before, why did you say you were not related to Giotto-san?" he asked. The group turned to Tsuna, also wanting to hear the answer. Tsuna blinked. She sighed in relief inwardly. She then scratched her cheek and looked to the side to avoid looking in their eyes.

"Well, I really don't want to be related to him." She started, trying hard not to show venom in her tone. Then her eyes turned dull and stared at her shoes blankly. "He's the reason why I was in that bloody lab. He sold me to those assholes." She then chuckled sadly. "I wonder what did he use the money for?" She trailed.

Their eyes widened slightly and stayed silent, not knowing what they are supposed to say. Even a cheerful guy like Yamamoto and an extremist like Ryohei seemed speechless. Gokudera was especially flabbergasted. After all, Giotto was his second role model after Tsuna.

"But" Yamamoto said, turning the attention to him. "It thanks to him that we met you" They, save Tsuna and Lambo, nodded eagerly with respect in their eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened. If she could cry, she swore she must be crying right now. But even though she can't cry, she could still feel something stinging in her eyes. It was the first time someone was grateful meeting her. And it felt… nice.

They all just smiled. Ryohei surprisingly didn't say anything. He only patted her head softly. Chrome on the other hand tugged her sleeve. Tsuna turned to her with teary eyes. She smiled encouragingly.

Chrome understand very well how hurt is it to be thrown away, by a family member nonetheless. She couldn't imagine what will happen to her if her brother also abandoned her. But she can't help but being happy that she can finally have a friend beside her brother and cousins.

Tsuna wiped her eyes again and smiled back. "Thank you, guys"

They all grinned as a response and nodded. Tsuna watched as they bickered about something random again. She smiled contentedly. _'It's not that bad to have them around. . .'_ she thought. _'So, this is how it felt to be with friends.'_ Sometimes she giggled because of their antics. Chrome smiled seeing her smiling and also watched them. Without them knowing, a shadow of a fedora-wearing-man in the corner of the street was smirking at them.

* * *

Reviews please!


	13. Albino bastard

It's rather fast o.o I'm surprised myself. All is good... I think. I'm sorry for the errors from the last part, I'm can't be bothered to fix it -.-

Thanks for the reviews guys :DD It cheered me up!

Forgot to put this here before: **Millefiore is just a normal albeit strong family and an ally to Vongola.**

**Disclaimer:** If it is then I will continue it and make the Primo family met the Decimo family.

**Warning:** Not-beta'ed. Not-edited.

* * *

It had been a week since Reborn came back from his mission in Japan, bringing(kidnapping) along the subject of the mission back with him to the mansion. It had been a nice peaceful day where Giotto signed his paperwork in his office without much resistance, something G was thankful for.

Giotto was just signing and signing with a goofy grin plastered almost permanently on his face. He put down his pen and looked up to his right hand man who was also signing his own paperwork on the couch, effectively keeping an eye on the blonde. The redhead noticed his boss' grin that had been plastered on his face since the day before. The usually calm and composed boss was grinning goofily like he just won a lottery with sparkles and ribbon floating around him and, dare he say, it was disturbing and beyond.

"Why the hell are you grinning like no tomorrow since yesterday?" he growled as he crushed his cigarette, intending to intimidate the blonde to stop smiling.

"Well," Giotto started, not dropping his smile, "I noticed Tsuna is starting to make friend with your cousin and the others' cousins lately! I'm just happy that she had new friends! Ahh, that little angel of mine~"

G's left eye twitched in disgust but he let it slid, _'As long as he sign the paper, calm down',_ he soothe himself inwardly. "By the way, Giotto, you sent Reborn to Japan to look on Tsuna's condition as a mission, right?" he asked aloud, wanting change the subject.

Giotto nodded. "Why?" he asked innocently, tilting his head to the side like a child asking why the sky is blue.

G sighed as the grin won't cease from the blonde's face. And what's with the innocent look? He was a _Mafia_ boss for god's sake! "Maybe you were too stunned about Tsuna's arrival that you forgot that Reborn hasn't report anything to you since he came back" he pointed out.

There was a pin-drop silence for a while. Giotto's grin faded slowly as the information sink in. After he got the full blow of the situation, he smacked himself inwardly.

_'That's right! Reborn hasn't explained about Tsuna losing her innocence!' _After musing about the possibility of people who did that, he narrowed his eyes. "G, please call Reborn here." He said in his boss tone, showing how serious he was. G nodded obediently and left, not wanting to get some trouble by not obeying the blonde when he got into that mode.

Not long after, he came back with Reborn trailing behind. Giotto nodded as thanks. G nodded back and left again to give them privacy.

Reborn sat down on the couch, casually crossing his long legs and plopped his arm on the couch back. "What?" he asked simply while patting Leon beside him.

Giotto smiled charmingly. "Reborn, how long has it been since you and Tsuna came?"

Reborn hummed for a while, thinking back. "A week"

There are slight twitch on the corner Giotto's lips and eyebrow. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Reborn stared idly at him. "I'm not the one who forgot. You are" He retorted bluntly.

Giotto sighed and scratched his blond locks in an exasperated manner. "Yes, I forgot. But you can at least tell me, right?"

The raven shrugged carelessly. "It's a hassle to explain"

A vein popped on the blonde boss' temple. "Just tell me already. You have nothing to do anyway."

"Sure" he paused. "What a doting idiot, you're too overprotective." he muttered, but loud enough for the boss to pick up.

The blonde huffed with a pout on his face. "I'm not. I won't step in if it won't endanger her"

"Everything is dangerous in your eyes" the hitman deadpanned.

Giotto blushed a little as the man hit the nail on the head. The blonde then put on a dreamy expression, cupping his cheeks like some high school girls would when imagining about their boyfriends. "Of course! Tsu-chan is too cute, too innocent, and too pure like a white winged angel from the sky. The world is too dirty and un-pure for her! There are also wolves called men that ready to devour her!" the last part was dripping with venom as he clutched his fountain pen tightly, almost snapping it under the pressure.

The raven rolled his eyes. "Whatever. But I don't think she's that pure anymore" he said, remembering the brunette. Giotto choked on his own saliva. He coughed a few times then he pointed at him.

"That! Explain it now! How did she lose her innocence?! Who is it?! Who did it?! I'll shred his limbs to pieces and fed it to the guard dogs!" he exclaimed, dark aura surrounding him as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He was so going to do it. Anything for his beloved Tsu-chan.

Reborn watched as Giotto kept mumbling torture he would do to the guy. "You did" he said to gain the blonde attention.

Giotto stopped stabbing the voodoo doll he took out of nowhere and turned to the hitman. "Excuse me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side almost harmlessly.

Reborn sighed. "You did it. You are the reason she lost her innocence"

Giotto dropped the voodoo doll and the knife he used to stab it which fortunately embedded on the carpet instead of his shoes, colors drained from his face. They stayed like that for a while. Then red bloomed on the blonde's face.

"What do you mean?!" he shouted, flailing his hands above his head, looking really flustered. "I don't have that kind of fetish! Why would I taint my own sister?! I know she's pretty, cute, endearing, wonderful, Maria's descendant, astonishing, graceful, delectable, world wonder, charming, mind-blowing, lovely–" after 15 minutes of praises "and absolutely adorable that you practically could see flowers of moe bouncing around her! But that doesn't mean I have the right to take her virginity! She should give it to the one she love!" he finished, panting as he wiped his sweats that dripped down his forehead with his sleeve.

_ 'So that is what he meant by flower background. . .' _Reborn stared at him blankly. "There are no such flowers idiot and before she could do that, you would torture, kill, dismember the corpse, take out the guy's guts and brain, and stomp on it like some annoying bugs."

Giotto pouted. "There were. . ."

He cleared his throat like a professional businessman and straightened his posture. "Well, basically no guy in this world that's good enough for her." He huffed, crossing his arms, brows furrowed. "Wait, we strayed from the topic again! argh!" he raked his hair. "Can you explain why you said I'm the reason why she lost her virginity?" before Reborn could explain things, his face turned horror. "Could it be?! When she escaped Estraneo, she didn't have a job. And a bad guy took her and made her work as slut?! No way! So it was not my imagination back then! My Tsu-chan was fucked by random rich old men!" he wailed, dropping to a fetal position on the carpet and cried waterfall tears.

Suddenly something hit him and sent him flying to the wall behind him, leaving spider web cracks on the wall.

"Calm down, idiot." Reborn hissed, getting pissed with his student's overly-creative imagination. Leon-hammer which he used to hit him turned back to its chameleon form and crawled back to his shoulder blinking innocently. "I didn't mean innocence as in virginity but her child innocence." He explained, crossing his arms to avoid torturing the blonde. Because no matter how much he'd like to torture him, the blonde was still his boss.

Giotto rubbed his sore back and muttered incoherently under his breath. Then what Reborn said sunk into his blond head. He ignored his throbbing back and jumped up and down in delight.

"Really? Really?" he asked, smiling a 1000 watt smile. Reborn had to tilt his fedora down to keep the light from burning his eyes.

"Yes" he grunted. "Now stop showing that smile. You're hurting my eyes."

Giotto nodded obediently and the smile turned into a goofy grin. Reborn rolled his eyes. "That's not a good news idiot. She still hates you"

Giotto clapped his hands happily. "I know that. But at least she's still virgin and untainted!"

"Yet" Reborn added courteously. Giotto scowled. "I won't let that happen!"

Reborn smirked. "But you can't stay with her forever. Soon, she will have to go back to Japan. Not that she'll be happy keep living with you"

The blond pouted but found some truth in Reborn's words.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door.

"Come in"

G opened the door, looking relaxed seeing the mahogany table only has some small stacks left. "Well, I don't want to interrupt you but you have a meeting with another family boss in half an hour" he reminded.

Giotto nodded and muttered an 'okay'. Reborn nodded in understanding and left to God-knows-where after warning -threatening- the boss to look presentable. Giotto nodded and sighed exasperatedly. G took out a cigarette and lit it, watching the whole scene in silence, not that he has something to say. He inhaled it and let out a puff of white smoke as he watched Reborn left the room.

"Hurry up and get ready. You look like a mess" the redhead reprimanded. "Hai, hai" the blonde replied tiredly. He walked to the door, thinking about Tsuna all the while. Then he stopped in the doorway and turned to the smoking redhead, his face serious. "G, can you please bring me a certain document?"

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

A white limo with a symbol of two flowers crossed embedded on its side entered the huge double gate and entered the front yard. It drove around for a while, showing the front yard or more like garden to the people inside it.

A kid around 10 years old swung her legs back and forth in the limo as she looked out to the garden in glee. "Ne, ne, the garden is quite beautiful, right?" she asked.

A man with long mint colored hair smiled. "Yes, it is."

Another guy with red hair rummaged his hair in boredom. "Why do we come so soon? I thought, it should be half an hour later idjit" he complained. The rest just stayed silent, waiting their leader to say something.

"Well~ I can't wait to meet Giotto-chan~ Vongola is a big family! I bet they are interesting~ So behave, alright?" The leader said in a sing song voice, plopping a marshmallow into his mouth.

The other put their chin in between their thumbs and index fingers. "Yes, Byakuran-sama" they said in unison.

Their leader, Byakuran, closed his eyes and grinned happily but there are hints of mischievousness in it.

"I hope they have something to entertain me~" he opened his eyes, showing violet eyes. His eyes were narrowed slightly and the grin widened like a fox looking for its prey.

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

"Are you okay, Tsuna-san?" Gokudera asked worriedly as he stopped cursing the stupid cow for his stupidity.

Tsuna turned to him, a bit pale and fear visible in her eyes. "N-no, I just suddenly feel . . . anxious" she said nervously. She didn't know why but shivers suddenly ran down her spine. Her intuition is going haywire and it gave her a hell of a headache. Something dangerous is approaching, that was what it tried to tell her. So, she excused herself from Gokudera and the other and left, not wanting to include them, it was her problem after all.

She has gotten used with their company and stayed with them whenever Reborn went somewhere. They were friends after all. Tsuna smiled at her thought. She really didn't expect the day will come where she will have something called 'friends'.

She walked down the long corridor, admiring the place to ease her intuition. She had been there for a few days now. But she still can't help but feel that it was all wasteful. It would be destroyed later anyway (She had seen how destructive they can be). Then she went to the front yard (That's EXTREMELY large in her opinion but she really liked it). The flowers are blooming while some are still in buds but it all looked beautiful. The colors are contrasting to each other and it all looked well organized. The bushes are all shaved neatly and if looked from above, the bushes formed Vongola's symbol.

She closed her eyes, inhaling the flower scent and smiled happily at the nice smell, her worry gradually dissipating. Suddenly she bumped to something or rather _someone_. She was repelled back by the force and landed on the grass. She rubbed her sore back, hoping it would ease it. She then peeked at the thing she bumped to. She saw a guy with long mint hair in front of a guy with white hair and fox-like grin on his face who held a marshmallow bag. There are also other people, a kid with long blue hair, a scary guy with long dark green hair holding a bunny, a guy with red hair with bored look, and lastly, a person wearing cloak all over his body except his mask.

_'Scary!'_ That's all Tsuna could think of these people. "S-sorry"

The white haired guy opened his eyes, a bit in surprise. Then the fox-grin back full force on his face and chuckled happily. Tsuna had a really bad feeling about this guy.

"Ara? Who could you be? You're really alike with Giotto-chan ne~? Are you related to him?" The albino asked, leaning down to her.

Tsuna backed away. "Ermm, I-I'm– ", _'This guy is probably a Mafioso! I have to come up with something! And fast!' _She thought hard for a while and a light bulb lit up above her head. "A new recruit! Yes, a new recruit! And no, I'm not related to Gi– D-decimo" she said hurriedly, dread crawling up her spine. If she remembered correctly, Giotto is the tenth boss, and tenth means decimo in Italian. She'd also heard the subordinates called him that before.

Byakuran blinked, disappointment slightly visible in his violet orbs. Then the sinister smile came back. "I see" he said and retreated back. "By the way, my name is Byakuran." He introduced, offering a hand. Tsuna stared at the hand as if it was the deadliest, most poisonous and most hazardous thing than any other thing in earth. Byakuran though, didn't wait for her and grabbed her hand, settling her on her feet. Tsuna yelped at the sudden movement but didn't have the power to defy.

"So, what's your name?" he asked curiously. Before neither of them can say anything, Bluebell cut them off.

"Boo! Byakuran! This low-class-new-recruit almost bumped to you if not for Kikyo to stand before you before that happen! And now you're asking her name?" She protested, clinging to his arm with a pout on her face.

Byakuran grinned sinisterly. "Now, now, Bluebell~ It's impolite to insult people~" he chided playfully. "At least not in front of them~" he added. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

Then the albino turned back to her. "Sorry about that, ne? This is Bluebell, he's Kikyo, Zakuro, Daisy and Torikabuto" He introduced, pointing to the person respectively, "They're my guardians. So, your name is?" He asked again, a bit a forceful.

Tsuna backed away slightly with a loop-sided smile on her lips. "Nice to meet you. It's really nice of you, but I don't think you need to know my name, a low class recruit" she said, sweats rolled down her temple. She had to get out from here!

Byakuran took a step forward while Tsuna took a step back. "Its fine, its fine, just tell me, ne?" Tsuna kept backing away and Byakuran kept nearing her. The brunette screeched inwardly when her back met a tree trunk. She gulped in fear when Byakuran closed in again and raised both of her hands in defense. "I'm really sorry! But it's not important!"

Byakuran leaned down to her face, hands on both side of her head, face only an inch from the other's face. Tsuna blushed as Byakuran's hot breath tickled her face. She looked off to the side, avoiding the man's face in embarrassment.

"Really? But I think it is" The albino teased, ignoring Bluebell's protest behind him who was being held back by Zakuro.

Byakuran chuckled when Tsuna's face darkened in color. She is funny.

'I wonder if I can get more funny reaction from her' The albino boss wondered. The a light lit up on his head.

He caught the brunette's chin using his fingers and turned her face to face him. He closed in while Tsuna closed her eyes, she was too scared, the albino gave off a creepy vibe and cunning aura with his grin, and embarrassed because of the closeness.

But before Byakuran could kiss Tsuna's pink pouty lips, a big and strong hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. He looked over his shoulder and saw Reborn grabbing his shoulder with dark aura surrounding him as if the sunlight was too scared to shine around him. Giotto and G was rushing to them in the distance with the same dark aura.

Their murderous intent covered the area around them thickly, you can even cut it with a knife. To normal people, they might pee on their pants and faint on the spot because of the intense aura but Byakuran and his guardians stand their ground and merely stared at them, unfazed by it. Tsuna slid down and cowered in fear at the murderous aura, she's really scared with serious Reborn and Giotto. She won't admit it but she likes Reborn _much_ better when he's teasing or playing with her since she knew he was still playing. And she's most certainly scared of a serious Giotto since she has never seen him angry before, at least not in front of her.

Byakuran then grinned menacingly at the hitman, as if challenging him. "Ara~ Reborn-kun. How may I help you?"

Reborn scowled but let go of his shoulder, no matter how much he despised him, he can't disrespect a Mafia boss. He didn't know why he's irritated though.

Byakuran turned around, facing him, and tilted his head to the side, acting innocent. "Reborn-kun, what's wrong?"

Reborn glared at him. Byakuran noticed his irritation and ignored it, being a cunning guy he is. "Ne, ne Reborn-kun what's her name?" he asked, pointing a finger at her. Then he pouted childishly. "I have asked her but she won't answer me"

Reborn arched his brows. "Why do you even want to know?" His hatred for this man had gone up a notch. He still didn't understand why though.

Byakuran hummed. "Well, I think she's an interesting new recruit. Where did Giotto-chan find her?"

Reborn didn't answer but raised an eyebrow _'New recruit?_' He glanced to the brunette behind the albino and saw the brunette's terrified look. He blinked under the shadow of his Fedora. Did Byakuran scare her? He ignored Byakuran and walked to her. He kneeled in front of her. "What's wrong?" Tsuna shook her head as a response and smiled shakily, muttering 'I'm fine' quietly. Byakuran stared at them and grinned. "Maa~ so you know her, Reborn-kun?" Reborn ignored him though, concentrating on the brunet.

Before the raven haired man could squeeze the answer out of the brunette, Giotto and G arrived at their place. The blond took a glance at his little sister and saw her expression. He then turned to Byakuran, almost glaring at him hatefully. When he's still alive and breathing, no one, and I mean _no one,_ mess with his little sister. Not even if he's dead. Because he'll crawl up from his grave and protect his sister from _any_ threat.

"I'm sorry I didn't welcome you properly. I didn't know you will come earlier." He apologized. Then his eyes narrowed. "But may I know why are you disturbing my–" Reborn shot him a warning glare; it was so intense that Giotto immediately turned to the man, shivering under his cape. His eyes said 'Don't tell him your relation with her or you're a dead meat'

Giotto raised a brow but didn't question his tutor; he knew better not to do so. Byakuran hummed with a questioning tone. "Hmm? Your what, Giotto-chan?"

Giotto glanced at his tutor and Reborn told him through his gaze. "My subordinate" He really didn't want to call Tsuna as such but it can't be helped.

G, who didn't understand the eye contact, glanced at Tsuna and understood immediately why his boss said such thing. Byakuran is dangerous. And if Tsuna piques his interest, she better watch out.

Byakuran then chuckled as if he knew that Giotto was lying. "Hmm~ okay"

Giotto sighed in relief inwardly. "So, would you like to look around my mansion or can we start the meeting ahead the schedule?" he asked politely, trying to make the albino forget about Tsuna.

But lady luck is not on their side. Byakuran turned back to Tsuna and kneeled in front of her, beside Reborn "Ne, oujou-chan, I'll see you around!" he said and gave her a peck on the lips.

Giotto bristled at that, his hair standing on the end like an offended cat. He almost got into his HDW mode and beat the hell out of the bloody albino if G didn't pinch him.

"Hold it in for a while" he whispered. Giotto nodded and tried hard to contain his anger. Reborn stayed on his spot, not moving. Tsuna too, she was too shocked. And that was her first kiss!

Byakuran grinned and stood up. "We can start the meeting ahead!" he said, turning to Giotto innocently, as if he didn't just kiss her.

Giotto being furious was an understatement, he was beyond furious! He was so tempted to drag the Millefiore boss to Alaude's torture chamber and torture him until he could no longer differentiate between feet and hand. But he nodded nonetheless, thinking it's better to take him than have him stay with his beloved little sister, and they all left, leaving only Reborn and Tsuna in their place.

Tsuna had gotten over her shock but still too mortified to raise her head. But the tense silence she's having with Reborn is also suffocating. He seemed to freeze and had not moved an inch since the kiss.

Thus, she braced herself and looked up to Reborn. His face is blank and stared at her intently as if seeing through her soul.

Tsuna blushed at the intense gaze. "D-don't look at me like that!"

Reborn blinked. Then he growled and stood up, feeling utterly humiliated. _'Damn.'_ He was too engrossed in his thought.

He was thinking of a way to erase Byakuran's kiss from Tsuna's lips. He didn't know why but he felt really angry that the albino dared to plant a kiss on her lips. He was supposed to be the first!

. . . And that was where he stuck. Why did he think like that? Why he wanted to kiss Tsuna and be her first? And a lot more unanswered questions flooding his mind.

Tsuna stared at the tall man questioningly and tilted her head to the side. "Reborn?" She waved a hand in front of his face. To be honest, she's terribly scared, since Reborn looked so serious. But there's something wrong with the man and she had to help him. He always helped her in the past. This is a way to return her debts. A rare chance given by God!

Reborn finally got out of his trance and stared at her. "What is it, dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna smiled crookedly, trying to act as if nothing happened. "Can we go somewhere out from here? I'm, err, a bit anxious" she confessed, scratching her cheek and looked elsewhere. _'This felt as if I'm asking him out on a date.'_ Then her face then turned gloomy_. 'Why would he want to go out with a violent girl like me? He's arrogant and has a high standard. No way I can go out with him.'_

It took her a while for her to process her own thoughts. When it completely sinks, she choked on air, red scattered across her face as if someone just threw a tomato to her face. _'W-why did I think like that?! Forget that Tsuna. Forget it!'_

Thank God Reborn was too occupied with his thought and didn't have the time to read her 'dirty' thought. Though, he noticed the blush. "Why are you blushing?" _'Is it because of the kiss?'_

Tsuna's face darkened. "N-nothing. And if you don't want to walk then I'll excuse myself. I need to go back to Gokudera and the others, they must be worried by now." She said and slowly stood up, only to fell back. Her feet felt like jelly.

Reborn offered a hand. "I'll go. I don't want to be in the same place as that sneaky bastard"

"Y-yeah, me too" She replied. Though, she stood herself not accepting the raven's offered hand.

Reborn stared at her. _'Still being the lone wolf, huh?'_

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the gate. Red brushed her cheeks lightly.

She's mortified. But Reborn's hand was big and warm. It felt reassuring. She felt safe with him holding her hand like that. She then walked beside him while looking ahead. Reborn glanced at her. He tilted the brim of his fedora down and smiled.

Their trip was silent. None of them voiced anything, engrossed in their own thoughts. Sometimes there were some girls that tried to flirt with Reborn. Though, said man ignored them.

Tsuna felt uncomfortable with the glares she got from the girls. Not in Japan, not in Italy, she is always hated for just being around.

The brunette sighed. She realized another reason why she hated being around Reborn. She felt self-conscious. Reborn is perfect. He is smart, rich, and handsome. It's no surprise many women threw their bodies at him.

The brunette glanced at the man from the corner of her eyes. _'He is certainly handsome. . . He always uses neat attire and that fedora certainly makes him look mysterious and cool. He has tall body, long legs, perfectly shaped face and his sharp focused eyes. Though, those sideburns were rather funny. Hmm… I had a sudden urge to touch it'_

"What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna blinked. Then she blushed furiously. She didn't realize she was leaning her face close to Reborn's and her free hand reaching out to the said sideburns.

She let go of Reborn's hand and clamped her beet red face. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to"

Reborn stayed silent. Then he smirked. "Did you just think of how handsome I am?"

Tsuna's face darkened in color. "I-I didn't!" She denied, flailing her hands.

Reborn chuckled. He took the brunette's hand and tangled their fingers.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

The raven haired man shrugged. "Just feel like it"

"What kind of reason is that?" Tsuna threw her face to the side but didn't take any action to let go.

Then they were silent again. It was a rather comfortable silent. They were just walking around the town aimlessly. After a while, Reborn suggested to go to a café. The brunette nodded in agreement.

They sat down on corner of the café. Reborn, like usual, ordered espresso and Tsuna ordered a cup of earl grey tea. They talked about random things once in a while but prefer to be silent most of the time.

Then their orders arrived. The maid placed their orders on the table while kept looking at Reborn with a seductive look. She even winked at him while fiddling with the rim of her skirt. The latter ignored her though.

Realising that, the woman 'humph'ed, glared at Tsuna as if blaming her for the man's action, and stomped off.

Tsuna sighed and looked at her cup solemnly. See? Who wouldn't be self conscious after that?

Tsuna twirled her tea, staring as the brown liquid swirled in the cup, thinking about how much her life changed since Reborn butted in uninvited. She can't say she didn't like it though. Sure there are uncountable disadvantages he brought, but there are also some advantages, which she just realized was also uncountable.

They drank their drink silently, watching people passing by from the café's window. It was nice to have this kind of peaceful atmosphere once in a while. A change of pace won't hurt after all.

"So, where are we going after this?" Tsuna asked, placing her cup on the table.

Reborn also put down his cup. "I don't feel like going anywhere. You choose"

"You kidnapped me here, how the heck am I supposed to know the places?" The brunette deadpanned.

The hitman blinked. "Oh, right, I kidnapped you"

Tsuna twitched at the tone the raven used. It was as if it was not a bad thing.

"Then how about we go to the amusement park?" He offered randomly with his chin on his palm.

Suddenly, there were sparkles around Tsuna. To be honest she had never gone to amusement park. She never had the time to go to the amusement park. The last time she went was when she was five, she barely had recollection of it.

Reborn almost sweat-dropped at the childish reaction the brunette showed.

Reborn stood up "Then let's go." Tsuna nodded eagerly and walked beside the man.

Reborn glanced at the brunette. Then he chuckled. _'She is somehow… innocent. Somehow.'_

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

Giotto sighed. The meeting was finally over. It was really **_hard. _**That Millefiore boss was really persistent. He kept asking about Tsuna and it ticked him off! And the picture of him kissing his adorable little angel kept appeared in his mind. If G didn't reprimand him every five minutes, he was sure Byakuran gesso would be a goner.

But currently he had another problem.

"G, I beg you! Please give me that document!"

The redhead scowled and crossed his arms, his cigarettes pack forgotten on the table. "There's no fucking way I'll let you sign that document!"

Giotto rummaged his hair in exasperation. "G, I know what I'm doing. So, please give it to me!"

G grasped the blonde's shoulders, seriousness lacing his face and voice. "Giotto, believe me, you can't do that! Don't you understand the consequence if you sign it? You don't have time for it!"

"It's for Tsuna's sake!"

G sighed; he had expected so. "Giotto, you don't have to do that. You should give her more freedom. She hates you and _loathed_ you for being so overprotective. She will just hate you more if you do that." He emphasized.

"No, my hyper intuition agrees with it! There must be something that I can do for Tsuna if I sign it! If you don't want to give it to me, then I'll take it myself." Then the blond stormed out of the meeting room, determination was set in his eyes. He'd swear to protect Tsuna, and no one will stop him. Not even the unrelenting storm.

"Giotto!"

**[Sawada Tsunayoshi]**

Byakuran pouted. In the end, he didn't get any information about that oujou-chan. The Vongola were so tight-lipped about it.

Like lightning had just struck him, he got a brilliant idea.

"Ne, Kikyo~" he called his most trusted guardian.

"Hahan, yes Byakuran-sama?"

Byakuran grinned as he opened a marshmallow bag. "Track down Vongola's activity from now on, okay? I want it as detailed as possible!"

Kikyo put his chin between his fingers again and smiled. "As you wish Byakuran-sama"

* * *

Oujou-chan: Miss or little lady or something along those lines

* * *

Reviews please since I'm currently drowned in a flood of plot bunnies while I'm still in my writer block X.X It's killing me... *lay limp on the floor*


End file.
